Fullmetal Alchemist: Adventure in a New World
by nickz24
Summary: When Wirny is kidnapped by a strange figure, Edward and Alphonse Elric go in search to save her. But, when they get caught, unexpected events take place that send Ed to a world filled with magic in the Kingdom of Fiore. Will Ed ever make it back to save his friends from this strange figure? I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist & Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

SO this is my first fanfiction I have written. It is a crossover I have had many thoughts about and wanted to create my own version. SO I grew some balls & started my own story. Hope you guys like it! (Please no flaming)

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

It was a hot summer day in Resembool on the day the Elrics decided they would meet each other since they departed on each of their own quests. The sky was a clear blue with no clouds in the sky. At the train station sat a blonde hair girl with some tools and her grandmother. They sat waiting for their friends to come home.

Flashback:

"_Equivalent Exchange!" Edward yelled, blushing in front of Winry, "I'll give half of my life to you if you give half of yours to me!"_

_Winry just stood and starred back into his eyes, when she finally realized what was said, she let out a moan of disapproval. "C'mon. Do you have to treat everything like alchemy? The whole equivalent exchange thing is nonsense."_

"_WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"_

_*sigh* "The whole equivalent exchange thing is nonsense. How about I just give you my whole life!"_

_Another minute of awkward starring passed when Winry realized what she said. She soon began to blush. "MAYBE NOT ALL OF IT! 90, Maybe 80 %. 70? But that's not enough. But 85, yea 85 is a good number."_

_Ed begins to laugh hysterically, leaning over from laughter at Winry's stuttering. "WHAT!?" Winry shouted back at Ed, who just continued to laugh even harder._

"_SHUT UP!" Winry yells at Ed, feeling embarrassed._

"_I'm sorry," Ed replied, giggling some more._

"_Edward!"_

"_You're so incredible. You knock equivalent exchange right on its but in a few words."_

"_What's that mean? Are you making fun of me?"_

"_Not at all" Ed replied, straightening up. He grabs Winry and pulls her in close. "Thanks for cheering me up. I'll miss you. Goodbye for now."_

End Flashback:

"Grandma, when do you think they will get back here?" Winry asked the little old lady sitting next to her.

"The next train should be here soon, one of them might be on there." Pinako said sternly. As she said that, a train whistle could be heard from the distance. Winry got up in anticipation waiting to see if it was Ed who would arrive first. She would be happy with either Ed or Alphonse but she would like to see Edward.

The train stopped and the doors opened. She looked at the all the people who got out, looking to find a familiar face. When she didn't recognize anyone she soon felt a bit saddened. "Why do you look sad Winry? After all, we are all meeting up again for that reunion Major Armstrong is hosting here," said a familiar face with dirty brown hair short in the front and tied in a ponytail in the back.

Winry looked up to see Alphonse smiling back at her. "Al!" she yelled as she ran up to and hugged him. "It's great to see you again!"

"Same, Winry." Al replied.

"So, how was learning alkahestry? Was May any help?"

"Oh she was alright. I learned SO much from her. I did not know there was such a difference between two similar seeming beliefs."

"Yea, was that ALL you two did?" Winry said slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon Al, it was obvious that you and her liked each other."

"WINRY WE ARE ONLY FRIENDS! NOTHING ELSE!"

"Yea, ok Al."

"Just like it was obvious that you and Ed like each other."

"SHUT THE HELL UP AL!" screamed Winry, throwing a wrench at Al's head.

The train then began to depart. "Speaking of Ed, I was with him on the train ride here, teaching him all about alkahestry."

Winry's eyes widened. "THEN WHERE IS HE?"

Just as she said that, the group heard yelling coming from the end of the train just passing them. They turned to see a blonde haired man jump off the back of the train, just in time to reach the end of the platform where Winry, Al, and Pinako were standing. He landed face first on the floor, letting out a yelp. His hair was long and braided in the back. He had a red jacket with a flamel symbol on the back. The way his left leg hit the floor, it was easy to tell it was an automail leg.

"Found Ed," Al said laughing at his goof of an older brother get up.

"Shut it Al, you didn't wake me up when we got here like you said you would." Ed yelled.

"Well I thought when the train jerked forward it would have woken you up."

"Well it didn't and I almost didn't get off."

"Will both of you knock it off?" Winry butted in the argument between the brothers. "This is the first time I have seen each of you in over a year and this is the first thing I see of you two together?"

Ed looked at Winry, remembering what happened the last time they spoke. Ed could not stop to realize how attractive Winry has gotten since they last saw each other. "Winry." he said as he approached her. He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go. Winry, who was also thinking how good-looking Ed looked since they last saw, hugged back. After a minute, they let go of each other to look into each other's eyes, not want to look away from each other.

"Well, it's nice to see the group back together again," Pinako commented. "Ed, it's nice to see that you grew a bit and are not a shrimp any-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A DEAR TICK WOULD LOOK LIKE A GIANT COMPARED TO HIM YOU OLD HAG!" Ed yelled at the older woman with them.

"I'm talking to you bean sprout!" Pinako yelled back.

This lead to a shouting match between the two, insults flying all over. Winry and Al sighed, turning to look at each other. "Well," Al said to Winry, "it's good to be home."

"Yea," Winry said, chuckling.

They soon went to the Rockbell's house to unpack. It was later that night when everything was finally unpacked. Ed was sitting on the roof of the Rockbell's looking up at the stars. Ed remembered on his travels where he would sit in a quiet field on a clear night looking up at the same stars, reminiscing on his home here in Resembool. However, instead of remembering his home, he was home. He was interrupted when Winry walked out onto the roof to join him. "Hey Ed," she said as she walked over to Ed, laying down next to him.

"Hey" he said. They laid there in silence for a while, looking up in the sky. "It's nice being home again." Ed broke the silence, keeping his gaze up at the stars. "I feel a lot better. I missed Resembool: the fields, the sky, the people."

"Yea, getting home sick is pretty common for someone who has not been home in over a year." Winry replied.

"Saying I was home sick would be an understatement." Ed said, laughing a bit. There was another bit of silence. "I missed you the most though Winry."

She turned and looked at Ed, who at the same time turned to look at her. They were soon gazing into each other's eyes, just like they did on the day they split. Ed move closer to Winry, putting his arm around her. She began to lay on Ed, enjoying the warmth they shared with each other, looking back up at the sky. "I missed you to Ed." she said. "I felt so alone. I just wanted to be with you."

"Well, for a while, I don't plan on leaving. I promise I will not leave you."

They soon turned to look at each other. They lean in closer to each other, faces only an inch away. Just as Ed and Winry's lips were about to meet for the first time since revealing to each other their feelings, an explosion rang out in front of the house.

"What was that?" Winry asked in a worried tone as she and Ed got up to see what was going on. They raced to the site of the explosion to see what happened. There stood a figure in a dark robe. He had a dark aura surrounding him, giving him a dark glow in the night. Ed didn't need his knowledge of alkahestry to know he was trouble. Just the feeling in the air sent chills up his spine.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Ed yelled at the intruder, who just looked up at the blonde with an evil grin.

"So, I finally found you, Elric Brothers." said the monster before them. Just as he said that Al rushed out to see what was happening. He saw the evil being before him and shuttered at the sight of him. Thanks to his alkahestry, he was able to sense his alchemic energy; however, if Al could go without being able to sense the demonic energy before him, he would have.

"I have come for you two, Elric Brothers," said the demon again. "I need you two for my plan that I have been working on for ages that I can finally get started."

"What do you want with us!" Al answered defiantly.

"I just need you to help me with a project I am conducting. That is all." A satanic smile formed on his face.

"We will never help you, bastard!" Ed screamed as he charged at the figure. Ed threw punches at the demon's head, only for the demon to dodge them almost effortlessly. He then sent a kick to Ed's stomach, sending him flying and knocking the wind out of him.

The figure set his gaze on Ed, almost as if he was going to deliver a final blow. However, he was too distracted to see Al's attack. Al clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground. Sparks flew and spikes from the ground rose up at the figure. The figure was able to dodge them at the last second.

Al sent another set of spikes flying at the figure, causing him to dodge them. The demon then clapped his hands, placing them on one of the set of spikes that Al created, causing the spikes one at a time to explode until they got to Al.

Al was able to get away from the last explosion just in time. He suffered a few cuts but nothing major. Al clapped his hands again and placed them on the ground, this time pulling out a spear similar to Ed's spear. Al charged at the figure, who, from the ground, pulled out a sword and began a hand to hand combat fight between the two.

They were so distracted by each other that the demon did not realize Ed getting back up from his kick. _Damn that guy is good, _thought Ed. _I am usually able to hit a normal man with at least one of those_. He looked around at what seemed like a battle field to see if Winry and Pinako were at least ok. When he saw them still at the house unharmed, began to analyze what he should do now. He saw the demon fighting Al, seeming to be gaining the upper hand with every strike he dealt. Then, he noticed some of the spike pillars and noted how sharp they were. Ed realized the only to protect his family was to do the one thing he hated to do: he had to kill this attacker.

Ed noticed that the demon was too preoccupied with Al to notice him. This was his chance. Ed clapped his hands and hovered his left hand over his right arm, expecting a blade to form. Ed realized that not only did he have is right arm back but he could not perform alchemy. So, instead, he kicked of a spike Al made to attack the stranger earlier.

He charged at the figure and with all his might shoved the spike into the demon's chest, piercing where his heart would be and exiting through his chest. The demon looked down at the spike sticking out of his chest, falling to one knee.

Ed raced to Al, checking to see if he was ok. When they both reassured the other they were fine, they began to approach the impaled attacker. Just as they were going to make sure he was dead, they heard laughter coming from the figure they though was slain. He began to laugh manically as he rose to his feet. The Elrics backed up in fear, for they thought he should have keeled over by this time.

"Looks like I have to reveal my true identity to you brats." the figure said, removing his hood. He had semi long, straight, black hair; it almost looked like the hair of someone in an emo metal band. His hair was not as long as Ed's braid but still long for a male. He had pale white skin and what appeared to be a scar on his right side from a knife slicing it. His bangs covered his left eye, but it was easily visible that it was blue. However, his right eye that was visible was a bright red.

"My name is Sin" Sin said as he removed the jacket. What was revealed was a very defined man, muscles not as big as Armstrong's but noticeable. However, the Elrics were not focused on that. They both stared in even greater fear when they saw a symbol on the man's torso. It was a familiar symbol that Ed and Al thought they would never see again: the Ouroboros tattoo, marking of the homunculus.

End of Chapter 1. Please Review & please read on! It does continue on & get interesting, no need to just read the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Impossible was Possible!

For my first chapter of my first fanfic, I'm surprised that it came out pretty decent. Thank you for the few that did leave a review.

**TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku**: I will try to do better with the spelling mistakes. Spell check can be a jerk at times.

**Kazaru13****: **I will give fare warning in the beginning if I do plan on writing lemon. Not sure if I will. & for the first question I say read on & find out.

**killersoda57****:** thanks for the review. & here is the new chapter.

**Chapter 2: The Impossible was Possible?!**

"You're a homunculus?!" Ed exclaimed in fear.

"I thought there were no more when we defeated Father!" Al added with a trembling voice.

"Father! HA!" Sin answered as he pulled the spike out of his body, red sparks flying around the afflicted areas, healing him within seconds. "That disgrace of a son I abandoned so long ago? What a pitiful existence he lived."

"Son?" Ed asked. "What do you mean? I though Father was the first homunculus?"

"Well, naïve boy, Father was jealous of me for the powers that I had. One day, he tried to kill me and try to take my powers so he can become God. However, he was NO WHERE NEAR a match for me. I was the one who confined him to that flask, and was supposed to stay in that miserable shell for the rest of eternity."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"Don't you get it, shortie, I AM THE VERY FIRST HOMUNCULUS, BORN SINCE THE BIRTH OF MAN!"

Ed was too shocked and afraid to even combat with an insult. He could not believe that there was another homunculus alive, and even stronger than father.

"How? How is that even possible?" Ed trembled.

"I don't need to tell you shit, you miserable children," Sin said. "I am growing bored of this pitiful game."

He turned to where Winry and Pinako were standing, who were watching all that happened. He then started to make his way to Winry. Ed filled with a hot rage so strong he could not contain it anymore. "DO NOT TOUCH WINRY!" he screamed as he charged at Sin.

Sin let out a sigh, dodging Ed's attack (which would have hit anyone else) and slamming his foot into Ed's temple. Ed was sent into a tree and fell, conscious, but barely able to move. Ed looked to Al to see if he would go after him but realized Sin trapped Al in what appeared to be a cement mound, only letting his head show.

Sin walked up to the two defenseless ladies. "Winry Rockbell, you will have to come with me."

"Over my dead body you prick!" Pinako answered.

"That can be arranged, old lady," Sin said slyly. With that, he sent a spike from his hand through Pinako. She fell, bleeding from the wound.

"NO! GRANDMA!" Winry screamed. Ed wanted to punch the tree he was by, angered that no one could even stop him from his reign of terror. Sin then picked up Winry by her neck, choking her until she lost consciousness.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ed bawled at the homunculus.

"Don't worry. I did not kill her. I made her merely lose consciousness." Sin answered. "If you ever want to see her again, you will meet me tomorrow in the mountains closest to Yous Well."

Sin laughed manically as he disappeared with Winry. Suddenly, Al was freed from his trap and ran to help Ed. "Don't help me Al, help Pinako!" Ed yelled at his approaching brother.

Al then changed directions and sprinted to Pinako. He assessed the injury she had, which was pretty severe. She lost a lot of blood already. Al had to act quickly in order to save Pinako.

Al drew a symbol on the area where she was hurt. Then, Al clapped his hands and put them on the edge of the circle drawn on Pinako. Using alkahestry, Al was able to heal Pinako before it was too late. Pinako soon gained the strength to speak.

"Damn that monster!" she choked. "He took Winry! That bastard!" Out of all the years the boys knew Pinako, they never saw her as angry and worried as she was.

After a minute of Pinako cursing out the demon that took Winry, Al and her went to Ed to heal him. "Are you ok Ed?"

"I'm ok," Ed answered. Though his face said otherwise. "If only I had my alchemy! I could have stopped him. I could have used alkahestry to heal myself and save Winry. Now he has her and I COULDN'T DO A THING TO STOP HIM! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME AL!"

Just then a loud slap sound echoed across the scarred field in front of the Rockbell house. Pinako landed a perfect slap across Ed's face, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek. "THERE IS NO USE CRYING OVER WHAT HAPPENED." Pinako scolded. "NO ONE EXPECTED THIS TO HAPPEN. INSTEAD OF CRYING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH GO OUT AND SAVE HER!"

Almost instantly, Ed snapped out of his fit. "Thanks Pinako. I needed that." Ed replied. "Al, where did he say we were to meet him?"

"In the mountain closest to Yous Well," Al recited.

"Ok! We need to catch the train now!"

The boys, with Pinako on Al's back, ran towards the station. As they got closer, they noticed that the last train of the night was already pulled in. They ran into the station just in time. Al put Pinako down. "It would be best if you stayed here." Al said to her. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"It's fine. I would probably slow you down." Pinako replied, tears forming in her eyes. "Just... JUST BRING BACK WINRY!"

Ed smiled at Pinako. "We will, you can count on it!"

The boys then piled on the train and got settled in their seats. The train then began to pull out of the station, leaving the hometown that both boys just got back to. Ed looked out the window, thinking about what happened. Al, noticing this, put his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Ed, we will get her back. Don't worry."

"Yea we will," Ed answered, continuing to look out the window. _Please be ok Winry_, he thought silently to himself.

It was in the afternoon of the day after Sin attacked Ed and his friends when they had finally reached Yous Well. The boys had no idea where Sin could be, so they decided to ask the people in the town for any clues as to where on the mountain.

They went around to the miner citizens, trying to find anything out from the people that they could. However, no one was really giving any good leads. Just as they figured that they would end up with no information, a beggar on the street came up to them.

"You are looking for the demon of Yous Well, aren't you boys?"

"Maybe," Ed said. "What can you tell us?"

"Well, my boys, there is a rumor that he lives on the side of the mountain closest to town, watching his prey that is the townspeople. It is a said that he lives behind a door with a snake eating its own tail."

"That's it brother!" Al said to Ed. "Thank you stranger." He said turning back to the stranger. "Wait, do I know you?"

"NO!" said the stranger.

"Oh… okay" Al said, walking away with his brother. The beggar began to laugh. "Hehe, if the rumors ARE true, those boys will be eaten by the monster. That will be what they deserve for tricking me, former Lieutenant Yoki!"

There was nothing out of the ordinary on the mountains that the boys thought there would be. Then, Al found what appeared to be the mouth of a cave. "Hey brother!" Al said, pointing to the dimly light cave. "You think that this is it?"

"No one lives up hear from what I know of." Ed replied. "We have to assume that it is where Sin has Winry."

Ed began to sprint into the cave when Al called out to Ed. "Brother wait!"

"Why Al?" Ed asked in an annoyed tone? "Why should we wait? WINRY IS IN THERE! We need to go in and save her Al!"

"But brother, it seems a bit weird that the cave is lit. It could be a trap. We need to be careful when dealing with Sin. We do not know how he does things and need to be on the lookout for anything suspicious."

Ed sighed, calming himself down. "I guess you are right Al. Ok, let's go"

The boys walked into the cave slowly to make sure they did not spring any traps. In the cave they saw a few lit torches, which Ed took one just in case it got dark, and a door at the end with an Ouroboros symbol on it. _This must be it!_ Ed thought. _Winry better be ok._

They opened the door to see a spiral staircase leading downwards into the mountain. The Elrics looked at each other and then traveled down the staircase. On the walls were the remains of many people who were chained to the wall. The air stunk of rotting flesh, as if the corpses hanging on the wall hung there for decades on end.

They soon reached a door that looked like it lead to a chamber room. The Elrics opened it and made sure no danger was near them. They looked out into the room. There were what appeared to be two levels to the room. There was a hallway circling the top with what appeared to be a ritual alter at the bottom. There was a stairway a little to the right that led to the bottom level. The Elrics reached the bottom of that stairway to see five cages in the middle of the room. In the cages were a few chameras each.

Just then, Ed noticed something on the floor. The locations of the cage were on six corners of an array on the floor. It was part of a design circumscribed in a circle. Ed face made a horrified expression as he and his brother stood in front of the array. Al went to walk forward when Ed grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Al don't walk any further!" Ed exclaimed. "The array on the floor is a human transmutation circle!"

"How correct you are, Edward Elric," said a familiar, sinister voice. The lights came on as Sin made himself known. Suddenly, chains snaked their way up to Al, binding his hands and legs and pulling him back to the wall from where they came from. Al was hoisted up, now in a vulnerable position. Ed stood turned to his brother, then turned to Sin to see Winry in a similar position Al was in.

"Sin, let Al and Winry GO!" Ed yelled at the devil that stood before him.

"Or what?" Sin replied sarcastically. "You will throw a hissy fit? You are going to fight me? Are you going to slay me like you did my pathetic, weak son?"

"Leave them out of this! It is obvious you want me. Look, I will do what you want, just let Al and Winry go."

"Oh, well how nice of you to volunteer for the job pipsqueak."

Ed began to charge at Sin. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL –"

"Uh uh uh." Sin said, waving his finger at Ed. "Don't make any rash moves or…" Sin paused, turning his pointer finger into a dagger, slicing into Winry's pale cheek, causing her to bleed. Ed growled, clenching his fists in rage and helplessness.

"Someone could get hurt," Sin finished, manically laughing.

"Fine. Just what is it you want me to do?"

"Nothing too much. I just need you to activate the transmutation circle."

"What? No, I can't! That would not be fair to the people in the cages!"

"But Ed, they are not even human anymore. They are animals that deserve to die."

"Sin, it does not matter if they do not look human, they have human souls. They are still people deep down."

"Well, looks like Winry will die." Sin turned his finger into a dagger. He then turned to Winry.

Ed was thinking faster than he ever did. He did not want to kill those chameras, but he did not want Winry to die. He was having trouble figuring out an answer that would not hurt anyone involed. Sin was inching closer and closer to Winry. It would be a matter of time before she would be stabbed. _Shit_, Ed thought. _I don't know what to do? How can I not hurt anyone? I swore I would never intentionally kill anyone but I do not see any other option_.

Just then he realized something: he could not perform alchemy! Even if he went to activate the circle, he would not activate it. Maybe Sin will think something is wrong with the array and then keep Winry and Al alive long enough to figure something out. It was a crazy idea, but what choice did he have?

"FINE! Sin, I will activate it." Ed finally answered.

Sin stopped his forward motion of his dagger to Winry's heart, just inches away from piercing her chest. Sin's sadistic smile appeared on his face. "Good."

Ed got on his knees in front of the array. He clapped his hands together, faking the part of knowing he can perform the transmutation. He then slammed his hands down on the circle, expecting nothing to happen. However, he did not realize Sin's eyes were glowing as a smile formed on his face.

Suddenly, the circle began to glow. Ed's face had fear and confusion written all over it. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he yelled, his hands stuck on the transmutation circle. "I SHOULD NOT BE ABLE TO ACTIVATE THIS!"

"You fool, did you think I did not know your inability to perform alchemy?" Sin laughed, his dark aura growing in size. "I knew all along. However, thanks to my powers, I can enhance one's alchemic ability, whether it is very strong or even nonexistent. After all, I am a philosopher stone."

A familiar eye began to open in the transmutation circle. Tentacles began to reach out, taking the cages down inside. Suddenly, tentacles then latched onto Ed. "BROTHER!" Al screamed from the wall to where he was confined.

"My plan worked perfectly! Now, not only will I obtain the last philosopher's stone I need, you shall be sucked in, trapped in the gate forever!"

"NO I WON'T!" Ed yelled rebelliously. He began to sprint away from the center. Though, no matter how hard he tried, he could not get away. He was soon held in the air, right above the center. Then, just like that, he was pulled in, sealed away in the portal that formed. Above where the portal was, a red stone floated down, landing in the homunculus's hand.

Al was speechless at the events that just transpired in front of him. He was too shocked to even cry for his brother. Winry, who was out of it for most of the ordeal, had a horrified expression of defeat running across her face. Tears began to fall down her face along with the blood from her previous cut. There was only one word that could escape her mouth.

"EDWARD!"

End of Chapter 2. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Adventure Begins

Hey guys, so here is the next chapter. Before that, I will respond to the reviews sent in (not much but still)

**10speed12:** Thanks for the review! I am glad my first go at a story is going well.

**killersoda57: **Yea, it does suck for Ed right now, but he will get through it. He has gotten through worse so he should be able to get up from this (OR WILL HE?). As for what he will be able to do, I would read on to find out. And here is the new chapter!

**Chapter 3: A New Adventure Begins**

After 5 minutes of keeping his eyes close for fear of what he would see, Ed opened his eyes, seeing what he was afraid of seeing. He was surrounded by a familiar white abyss, nothing in site for miles on end. _Damn it, _Ed thought to himself. _That should NOT have worked. I gave up alchemy for Alphonse to get his body back. He sacrificed himself to give me my arm back! This does not make sense! I killed so many innocent people! How did I perform alchemy?!_

"Well, well, well," spoke a familiar voice, "I did not expect you to be here again, Mr. Al-che-mist."

Ed turned to the familiar being that lived in this void of an existence. He was a white as the subspace he was in, sitting in front of him, wearing his usual big grin on his face. It was Truth.

"Damn it, I should not be here." Ed answered. "I should not have been able to activate that circle! I GAVE UP ALCHEMY!"

"Well, like it or not, you activated the human transmutation circle. So, now I you gotta pay up." Truth's grin got bigger than it was before. "I really did miss that right arm, so I will be taking that back."

Ed looked to his right arm as it disappeared off of his body, then reappearing on Truth, along with Ed's old leg. Ed screamed in pain that followed. He fell to the floor in agony. Even though his arm was gone, there was no blood leaving from the wound. "DAMN IT!" Ed screamed. "THIS SHOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED! DAMN IT SIN! I WILL –"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Truth spat at Ed. Ed just stared confused at the white being.

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? WHAT NAME DID YOU JUST SAY? ANSWER ME!"

"I said Sin." Ed answered, still confused. "Sin, the first homunculus that took Winry from Al and I. He also was the one that got me sent here."

"Oh, I know Sin all right," said Truth in a stern voice, the big grin now a puzzled look. "This makes sense that you were able to use alchemy. Sin is basically a living perfect philosopher's stone. No wear and tear can be done to him, he can enhance the alchemic power of whoever he chooses, even giving alchemic power to those who never had it to begin with or even lost it."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"He is my other half, whom I despise. That is how."

Ed stood there shocked to hear what he just heard from Truth's mouth. Sin was Truth's clone? "How? How can there be a clone?"

"I was the first man on Earth, a long time ago." Truth began. "As the first human, I had many flaws, being full of hate and anger. I would take pride in killing animals, not only for food but for sport. I was the embodiment of a cold hearted killer. I was the one who first harnessed alchemic power and made its use by killing my prey."

"Then, one day came where I found a girl humanoid like me. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Then one day, I went on a killing spree. I used alchemy killing my targets, but somehow I accidentally killed her. I tried to bring her back using the alchemic power, being the first to try a human transmutation. However, as hard as I tried, I saw it did not work. At that moment, I thought that alchemy was evil, a weapon that should never be used. I then purged the dark side of me out, and in doing so, sending myself here and acting as the gatekeeper, or God for others. Sin is my other half that got trapped on Earth, falling into a deep sleep."

Ed was trying to follow Truth's tale, trying to keep up with each detail that was being told in this story. It was so much to take in.

"I judged many others over the years who also performed human transmutations, taking their souls viciously. Then one day, a little girl performed it. I went to take her soul when she began to smile. I have seen humans cry out of pain of having their body and soul taken. This was the first I saw of her not being scared, so I asked what she was doing. It was then when she responded, 'I missed my daddy."

"She then said something that stuck to me. It was after her saying that I realized why human transmutations are flawed. It also made me realize that alchemy was not all evil. So, in gratitude of her showing me that my way of thinking was wrong, I only took her right leg, making sure she would live on."

"What was it that you learned? What did she say?" Ed asked desperation. If there was a way to perfect a human transmutation, Ed wanted to know so he could return the lives that were wrongfully taken.

"That, Mr. Al-che-mist, is something I won't tell you." Truth answered, with his grin back on his face.

"WHAT? WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?" Ed yelled. "I NEED TO BRING BACK ALL THE LIVES THAT SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN TAKEN! Those who were in the cage just before, the Ishvalans in the Ishvalan War," Ed paused looking at his leg, "my mother."

"That is a lesson you need to learn on your own. I see you have potential in learning the truth." Truth replied.

"I thought you said I got the Truth when I got Al's body?"

"No, I said you figured it out. You realized that you do not need alchemy to live."

"Then what other truth is there? What is it I need to figure out?"

"Like I said, you need to figure that one out on your own. And I am in a very generous mood right now." Truth stood up.

"For letting me know about Sin being on the move, I am going to help you out. I will give you the same automail arm that Winry would make for you to replace the one I took so you do not bleed out when you leave here."

"Um, why don't you give me my right arm back?" Ed said slyly, trying to take advantage of Truth's generousity.

"You did activate the human transmutation circle, whether you wanted to or not. The right arm is payment. I mean, the Fullmetal Alchemist, 'Dog of the Military' would not be complete without it. I mean, you still carry the pocket watch to prove you are a State Alchemist."

Ed went to feel his pocket, grabbing the watch, remembering all that happened before Sin, feeling the guilt all over again for the events. "Thanks, I guess. But how can I be a State Alchemist without alchemy?"

"Oh I am not done yet." Truth answered. "I am also giving you your alchemy back. Seeing as you not only use it for good, you are going to need it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ed lashed back. "I am one of the best fighters in the Amestrian Army. I can easily beat almost anyone just with my fists."

"Yes, but you will still need it for where you are going." Truth replied.

"Wait, I am not going back home?"

"Nope. You are being sent somewhere else to find out the Truth about human transmutation. You want to know the truth, I am sending you to figure it out."

"Can I at least tell Winry and the other?"

"No."

"WHY NOT? THEY SHOULD KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"It is better if less people are involved. Plus, your friends won't give up on you. They are stubborn like you. They know you will be fine."

"As much as I hate your reasoning, I guess I will go along with it. When do I leave?"

"NOW." Truth said.

Just then, a gate opened up behind Ed, sucking him in. "Wait! Where am I going? I need answers damn it!"

"You will find out soon enough. Oh & I also left another gift for you, but whether it will be seen as a gift or not will be up to you. Do not disappoint me, Edward Elric."

Ed tried to get back to Truth, but the force was too great and he was pulled in. Truth turned away from the gate and sat back down. He began to laugh a bit. "I wonder if he will be able to handle it. Hu, humans are weak, so maybe not."

Just then, the gate Ed was sucked in flung open, with Ed's head and now automail arm sticking out. He pointed directly at Truth, his golden eyes filled with the fire of determination. "Truth, I swear, I WILL figure out the truth, I WILL get back to my friends, and I WILL KILL SIN. MARK MY WORDS!"

Then, the gate closed, for good this time. Truth then began to laugh harder than he ever has. "Just when I think I know humans, I am proved wrong. Ha!"

Truth looked off in the distance. "Maybe he does have a chance after all."

The weather in the Kingdom of Fiore was pretty cool. It was better than the days prior, when the blazing heat made even the smallest of activities unbearable. The city of Magnolia was busy, people going from place to place, whether it was for shopping, going to work, or just walking around. The city is home to one of the most famous mage guilds in all of Fiore: Fairy Tail.

At the Fairy Tail guild, the mages were all gathered at their dining hall, hanging out and having fun. Everyone was merry and enjoying themselves, either drinking at the bar or just having conversations with each other. However, one blonde haired girl at the bar looked stressed, talking to the white haired girl bartender.

"Mirajane, I need to go on a mission soon!" the blonde said in a complaining manner. "My rents is almost due and I am just short of what I need."

"Don't worry Lucy. You will be able to find a way to pay." Mirajane replied with her usual smile and upbeat attitude.

"Yea, maybe I should have just stayed here. I know some of the guild members live here…"

"Yea Lucy, maybe you should have, you are not the brightest tool in the shed, maybe a rent is too much for you," mocked a blue cat.

"Happy, watch it or I will kick the shit out of you."

Suddenly a chair was flung across the guild hall, nearly hitting Lucy in the head. Insults could be heard from the location of where the chair came from.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE SO TOUGH POPSICLE STICK? HOW ABOUT I SLUG YOU IN THE FACE!" yelled a pink haired mage with a white scarf, flames forming around his fist.

"I WILL KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOUR FLAMES WILL BURN OUT EVEN AFTER I BEAT YOU TO A PULP, HOT HEAD!"

The two mages then had at each other, causing chairs and tables to fly in the air. Lucy just turned away from the scene and sighed.

"Ha, looks like Natsu and Gray are at it again." Mirajane laughed.

"Yea," Lucy sighed. "They should really quit this arguing. It is getting tiresome. And I just joined the guild.

"Well, Natsu uses fire dragon slayer magic. Gray is an Ice-make mage. Fire and ice are polar opposites. It is almost guaranteed that they will fight."

"Well, now that you put it like that," Lucy said, laughing a bit as well.

"Don't worry, they have been fighting like this since they were kids. You get used to it after a while."

"I guess,"

Just then a loud bang was heard from where Natsu and Gray were fighting. Natsu was flung over Lucy and crashed into the bar. Lucy jumped in fear, then turned to Gray. "WHAT THE HELL GRAY, YOU ALMOST –"

Lucy was stopped in midsentence to see that it was not Gray who caused the commotion. There was a crater where the noise came from. After the dust cleared, a guy appeared in the center. He wore a red coat with a hood and a weird symbol on the back. He wore a black jacket under the coat, black pants, and black boots with red on the bottom. He had long blonde hair, a few shades darker than Lucy's and in a braid. He also has an antenna of hair that stood up on end.

"What…. How did he get in?" Lucy asked, with both fear and curiousity in his voice."

"Master did lock the doors and windows with magic before he left, so it could not have been from there." said a mage with long red hair, body armor, and a sword.

"Then what do you think, Erza?"

"I am not sure Lucy. Though one thing is for sure, he could be a threat, so we should be careful."

"Him? A threat?" Gray replied. He began to double over in laughter.

"GRAY HE JUST CAME OUT OF NO WHERE! THE DOORS WERE LOCKED WITH MAGIC! THERE WOULD BE NO OTHER WAY FOR HIM TO GET IN! IF THAT DOES NOT SPELL THREAT THEN WHAT THE HELL DOES!" Lucy yelled at Gray.

"Oh c'mon. This guy a threat? Look at him, he is a weirdo with funny looking clothes. Not only that, he is a shorty, probably –"

Just as Gray was going to finish his insult, the mystery guy who appeared out of nowhere suddenly jumped up in a fit of rage. "**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT IF YOU WERE TO ROLL A SPECK OF DUST ON TOP OF HIM HE WOULD GET SQUISHED YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"**

Just then, Edward looked around to notice he did not recognize anyone there. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. Worst part: he was surrounded.

"Um….. hi" Ed said. What he did not know was this would be the beginning of a new adventure unlike any he has had before.

End of Chapter 3. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Hey guys, the next chapter is ready. Time to comment to the few reviews I received:

**10speed12: **I am glad you liked it. I mean, it was the perfect way to wake him up. How else to wake up the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric than to make fun of his height.

**Kazaru13:** I am glad you are liking the story. I am trying not to be too repetitive and lessen the mistakes. I hope I do not disappoint.

**FairyTailed Flame Alchemist:** 1: I like the username, sounds awesome. 2: I am happy to hear you like the story and I WILL continue. I hate reading stories and then having to stop because they are unfinished. I swear the this WILL be complete.

**killersoda57: **You got a hot tempered guy like Ed. When someone calls him short, he will bitch them out (which is very similar to me but really funny.) He would not be Edward Elric if he didn't. I am glad you liked the chapter. I know it was mean about the girl but I wrote it to show that humans do have a good side that Truth did not see. Not all humans are bad. Truth kept her alive to be an example of how people should be: which is selfless. & hey, life will dish out bad meals, it is if you are able to still swallow it and keep going. "Keep moving forward. After all, you got two good legs, use them." Whenever you can read the story is up to you. No need to rush. Whenever you got time and I post a new chapter, enjoy. If not right away then when you want to.

By the way: from now on when there is an extra space between paragraphs it means a break in the story. I tried doing dashes but it is not working. ANYWAY into the story!

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

Ed was blinded by a glint of light in his eye. When he was able to get used to the glint, he realized it was a sword whose point was aimed right for his neck. The wielder of the weapon was a girl around his age, maybe older, with long red hair, wearing a suit of armor and an evil look in her eyes. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" she said in her famous threatening tone.

Usually Erza is able to coerce her enemy to give her information by intimidating them. She tries to show her more angered and hot tempered side in this type of situation. Most of the time it works out to her advantage, not needing to dish out a pounding every so often. However, Erza did not realize what the boy in front of her was capable of. She did not realize that Edward Elric not only had a hot temper, it was probably worse than Erza's.

"Like I have any fucking idea where I am," Ed answered in a similar hot headed temper, smacking the sword away with this now automail arm.

"Watch what you say, punk" Erza threatened. She the positioned the sword back at Ed's neck, this time the point being a few inches away. "You are in the Fairy Tail guild. You should watch your tone with us."

"So, you guys are just some gang members? You don't seem so tough."

"Do you have any idea who we are, asshole?" Gray chipped in.

"Yes, I totally know who you are, which is why I said before, and I quote, 'LIKE I HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHERE I AM!'"

"You are messing with the wrong group here, pipsqueak. We are –"

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL THAT HE CAN BE USED AS A STOOL TO SIT ON!**"

Erza then grabbed Ed by his arm trying to take him down. Another thing she did not realize was how good his instincts were about fighting. As soon as he felt his arm jerk towards her, he used his weight and fell to the floor, pulling her down with him. He put his feet in the air, catching her, and kicking her off behind him, using her falling momentum to help add extra force. She then flew into the wall behind them, causing more noise and destruction of the guild's headquarters. The other guild members were amazed to see someone outmaneuver Erza the way he did, and almost effortlessly at that.

"HEY, WHERE IS THE JACKASS THAT THREW ME!" said the pink haired mage, awaken by the ruckus caused by Ed and Erza. "GRAY?!"

"That was not me Natsu," Gray answered, for once without following with an insult. "It was the weird guy there. (pointing to Ed). "He appeared out of nowhere and flung you."

"Bastard." Natsu turned to Ed. "Now I'm going to kick you sorry ass out of Fairy Tail. I am all fired up now!"

"Hey who said YOU get to fight him?"

"I SHOULD! HE HIT ME FIRST!"

"SO, FLAME BREATH! HE KNOCKED YOU OUT! YOU LOST! NOW IT IS MY TURN!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, ICE PRINCESS! I WANT TO TAKE ON THE SHORT PUNK ASS –"

Ed then clapped his hands, slamming them to the floor, blue sparks flying from his alchemy. He pulled out his personal spear and threw it, having it land just between the two mages. Gray and Natsu starred at how close the weapon got to them (about an inch away from both of them).

"**FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I AM NOT SHORT!**" Ed yelled louder than the two mages' bickering.

Natsu and Gray both looked at each other. "New idea," Natsu said to Gray. "First one to beat down the punk over there wins. On the count of three we charge."

Suddenly Gray charged at Ed. "I SAID AT THREE!" Natsu yelled at Gray.

"Too bad, slowpoke!" Gray answered. "Ice make: Lance!" Gray summoned a bunch of spears made from ice, hurling them at Ed, who dodges all of them easily. _So he uses ice alchemy like MacDougal._ Ed thought._ Except, he uses it to create weapons and use them. Interesting._

Suddenly Ed's thoughts were interrupted. "Fire Dragon's…" Ed looked up in the direction from where the noise was coming from. He sees Natsu's hands turn to claws and then are set on fire, coming straight down at him. What amazed Ed was that the fire is not burning him. _Shit._

"CLAWS!" Ed dodged as Natsu swung his fist at Ed. Natsu then charged at Ed, throwing punch after punch at Ed. _So I also have to deal with a chimera that can perform flame alchemy? Can this get any worse?_

Ed noticed Natsu's sloppy technique as he threw his punches.

"Ice make:" Gray said, readying his attack.

Ed saw the moment he was hoping for when Natsu overthrew one of his punches.

"ICE HAMMER!" Gray summoned a spiked hammer of ice, throwing it at what he thought was an unsuspecting Edward Elric.

As Natsu's flaming fist flew by Ed, he used Natsu's momentum, grabbed his arm, and flung him at Gray who was right behind them, colliding with the giant hammer.

"GRAY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I WAS AIMING AT THE JACK ASS & YOU GOT IN MY WAY!"

_Damn it, a fire and ice alchemist against me. Not only am I in real bad shape, bleeding from my head and side, but my automail arm is starting to wear me down. _Ed thought to himself. _Damn it! I am not used to my arm yet! If there was a way to cause an explosion to use as a get-a-way… wait… fire… ice…_ Ed felt the grin appear on his face as an idea popped up in his head.

Ed then charged at the both of them. The mages prepared themselves for the onslaught. Ed then turned sharply when he got in between the both of them and began swinging punches and kicks at Gray. As much as Natsu tried to stop Ed, he was batted away, creating more and more distance between the two mages. Gray seemed to be dodging Ed's attacks effortlessly, which bothered him a bit, considering he knew Ed was a skilled opponent. _Is this guy actually trying? _Gray thought.

He did not realize Ed was trying to purposely miss so he could get Gray and Natsu away from each other. As soon as Ed judged that there was enough distance between the two, he jumped in the middle of the two.

"Man Gray," Natsu called out to Gray. "You can't beat this guy? You have gotten weak."

"LIKE YOU ARE HAVING ANY BETTER LUCK!" Gray retorted.

"You know," Ed interrupted. "Maybe if you attacked me at the same time with a DECENT attack, you guys might actually be able to hit me."

"Fine! If that is what you want!" Natsu yelled. "Fire Dragon's…"

"Ice Make:"

Ed then readied to put his plan into action.

"ROAR!"

"ICE IMPACT!"

Ed then sprinted towards the ice mage's attack. He jumped over it, but as he was going over the intricate hammer, he clapped his hands and slapped them on the ice weapon, rearranging its make up so when it gets close to a heat source…

Ed looked for a safe place to hide. He noticed the bar where a white haired and blonde haired girl were sitting. Ed sprinted to the bar and jumped over it, taking the blonde with him and shoving her and the white haired girl to the floor. "DUCK!" Ed yelled.

Just then, the fire from Natsu's fire hit Gray's lance. An explosion rang out throughout the guild, creating a huge mess of the place. Lucy looked up to see Edward right on top of her, holding her and Mirajane down. After a minute, they looked up to see the guild mages all on the floor, not gravely hurt, but enough to keep them down. "Woops," Ed said. "Guess I over did it. Oh well. Hey, blonde girl."

"M-me?" Lucy said.

"Yea, tell them I say sorry but that is why you do not get in my way. Now, I gotta get outta here."

Ed hopped the bar and sprinted for the door. Suddenly, a mysterious figure opened the door. Ed continued forward, ready to attack the guy if he swung first. However, Ed felt suddenly sleepy. _Damn it! Sleeping gas! _Ed thought as he tried to force himself to stay awake. _I need to get out of here before…_

Ed then suddenly fell to the floor, falling asleep at the assailant's feet. He then picked up Ed, bringing him back in.

"Thanks Mystogan." said a shorter elderly man who followed behind.

"MasterMakarov. You're back!" Natsu said, now getting up from her injury.

"Yes, when I heard there was a noise coming from here Mystogan and I rushed back. Looks like we got the culprit.

"Was he a spy for Phantom Lord? Was he trying to kill us?" Macao, another mage in the guild, asked.

"No," Erza answered, now getting back to her feet. "His moves were perfectly calculated out. If he wanted to kill us, the explosion he caused, how I am not sure, would have. But, it only knocked us back."

"Not only that," Lucy said. "He also said he over di it, meaning the explosion was not supposed to be as bad.

"Yes. I do not see this guy as a threat. Though, I am interested in finding out how he got in, especially since I locked this place up with magic and in his condition." Makarov said. "Bring him to the infirmary and have his wounds tended to."

"I got it." Mirajane volunteered, bringing the newcomer into a room up a set of stairs. "Lucy come help me."

Lucy nodded and followed her down. "But master, what if he IS a threat?" Erza asked.

"He won't be." Makarov replied.

Makarov then walked up to the bar and sat down. Erza followed behind. "Master, I understand that you want to give everyone a fair chance, but he makes me uneasy."

"Erza," Makarov replied. "You need to relax a little bit. Don't be so hard on people."

"For someone to come out of nowhere and barge into our guild. Then attack us? How can I give him a chance?"

"He obviously did not know where he was. And not only that, he was provoked by Gray and Natsu. You just expect for someone to just lay down and take the hits?"

"No, but…"

"NO BUTS Erza. We will treat him until he gets better. There is something about him that is interesting to me. He does not look like he is from around here. I want to find out who he is and where he is from."

In the infirmary, Lucy and Mirajane worked hard to clean Ed up. He had a lot of blood coming from his head. Lucy got some wet towels and handed them to Mirajane, who then pressed on Ed's head to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes, they succeeded in stopping the blood from coming out of Ed's head. However, Lucy noticed Ed's right side was bleeding as well. "Mira, look."

"Oh good, another spot we need to clean up." Mirajane said in a tired tone. She was tired from working so hard. "We need to remove his jackets and shirt.

"Isn't there another way? I don't want to take off another person's clothes, let alone a stranger's."

"Master said we need to clean him up. We need to get his clothes off in order to do so."

"Oh, fine."

They began to undress the injured alchemist. They removed his big red coat. They unbuttoned his black jacket he had under it. When Lucy tried to get his right arm out of the sleeve, she realized it was heavier than usual and was struggling to get the arm through. "Mira, can you help me out with this? It seems like his arm is unusually heavy."

Mirajane lifted Ed's right arm as Lucy pulled the sleeve off. A loud bang echoed around the room when Mirajane let go of his arm. "JEEZ!" Lucy said in a startled manner. "Mira, what did you drop?"

Mirajane looked down on the floor to see what she dropped, only to find nothing there. "I didn't drop anything.

The two girls looked at each other. They began to quickly, but carefully, rip Ed's shirts off until he was bare chested. The two girls looked in horror as they noticed Ed's right automail arm and the scars it left on his shoulder. "Oh my God." Lucy said in horror.

"I wonder what happened to the poor guy that he got this?" Mirajane asked in curiosity.

"Does he have anymore fake limbs?"

Mirajane checked his legs. "Yea, he got a fake left leg, too."

"We should show master this."

Lucy and Mirajane patched up Ed's side, and then ran to Makarov, explaining what they saw. He, along with Gray, Natsu, and Happy, ran into the infirmary room to see the alchemist still laying down. They all starred in shock at Ed's arm and leg. Just as they closed the door, Ed finally woke up. He starred down and saw that they discovered his automail limbs. _Crap! They were not supposed to find out about them!_ Ed thought.

He saw the window was opened, covered up his arm and leg and tried to make a run for it. However, Erza, who just got into the room and did not see Ed's limbs, grabbed him and pushed him to the wall, forearm pushing on his neck. "You are not going anywhere." Erza said in a nasty manner.

"Why not?" Ed replied, as nasty as Erza's.

"Because I have some questions for you." said the shorter, older man.

"If I answer, then can I go?"

"Depends if you are deemed a threat." Erza then lets Ed go, making sure he does not run for the window again. "Now who are you, young man?"

"The name is Edward Elric. I am called by my friends Ed, however, you are NOT allowed to."

"Ok, Edward. What was that magic you were performing?"

"Magic?"

"Yea." Natsu replied. "You're in the mage guild of Fairy Tail.

The guild members, instead of getting a surprised look from their captor as to what guild they were, got a totally different reaction.

Ed fell on the floor, laughing his ass off.

"HEY, WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm sorry," Ed replies. "It's just you said you use magic, when magic does not exist.

The guild members looked at him as if he had five heads. "It is quite ironic that you guys call yourselves Fairy Tail when magic is something told in fairy tales."

"Oh yea, then what do you call making that spear by just touching the ground? Hu?"

"It's Alchemy. It is science where you take certain objects and with those shape it into something else. It is called Equivalent Exchange."

"Now that sounds bogus."

"It is not bogus, I used that to save my friends…" Ed had a flashback to when Sin captured him and Al, holding Winry prisoner, and passing through the gate. "ALPHONSE!"

Ed began to run for the window. Erza got in his way and held him down. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO SAVE AL!"

"Hold on, Edward." Makarov scolded the alchemist. "I still have some questions. Where did you come from?"

"Oh come on. We are in Amestris. I am from Risembool, to the east."

"Amestris?" Gray asked sarcastically. "You must be delusional. We are in the Kingdom of Fiore."

"Ok, this must be a different country. Show me a map and I will show you where I am from."

"Fine." Makarov answered. He had Happy fetch a map and unroll it from Ed. As Ed scanned the map, his face grew more and more horrid by the second. "What the hell?" Ed said, flipping the map. "Is this it?"

"Yea, it is my boy." Makarov replied.

"No, no, no. It can't be. No, no, no!" Ed began to tear up. He made a scary realization, Truth not only sent Ed to another place, but Truth sent him to another world. Ed began tearing up, scared and unsure of what to do. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?! WHAT WORLD WAS I SENT TO!? HOW WILL I EVER GET BACK TO AL AND WINRY!?"

Ed continued going through his panicked faze as Natsu, Happy, and Gray looked at him as if he is crazy. Lucy and Mirajane had looks of pity. Makarov and Erza were the only ones with blank faces. "Do you believe him?" Erza asked her master.

"Surprisingly, yes." he answered. "Those tears and the look in his eyes are those of true fear confusion."

"Wait, master, does this mean…"

"Yes. Wherever this Amestris is, it is not from this world."

End of Chapter 4 (longer than expected but oh well). Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 Initiation

Hello there, new chapter is out. Responding to reviews… now.

**Killersoda57:** yea, I mean if you were in a place where you had no idea where you were, wouldn't you be scared. Anyways, glad you liked the chapter.

**10speed12:** maybe Mystogan will, maybe he won't. Read on and find out. Hehehe…..

Anyways, back in the story!

**Chapter 5: Initiation**

Ed starred at the map in confusion and fear. He was in a totally different world with no knowledge on how to get back. _Damn it Truth!_ he thought. _What sick game are you playing? If you are laughing your ass of at my torture I swear I WILL…_

"So, this Amestris place, does exist, young boy?" Makarov said, interrupting Ed's thoughts.

"Yea, it was a country that was littered with unneeded bloodshed and war. Our old leader, Führer King Bradley, would lead our country into unnecessary fights, using alchemists like me as weapons of mass destruction, whether they wanted to or not."

"Sounds harsh." Natsu spoke.

"Did you know anyone in that military?" Lucy asked.

Edward pulled put his pocket watch, showing them the symbol on the front. "This is an indication that one was a State Alchemist in the military, given the rank of a Major. I had a name called the Fullmetal Alchemist for… obvious reasons. I made friends, like Major Alex Louis Armstrong the Strong Arm Alchemist, Brigadier General Maes Hughes who was murdered, Riza Hawkeye, and… my bastard of a superior officer, Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. I also made enemies, like the Crimson Alchemist Solf J. Kimblee."

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Erza finally spoke.

"Not willingly. Enough interrogating me. I need a way to get back home."

"Well, we could allow you to possibly use our resources… BUT you have to join our guild…"

"Then sign me up Gramps. I joined the military to help out a friend, so how bad can this be?"

"Oh, you think you will just get in? You need to pass a test first."

"Jeez, just like the military. Ok, what do I need to do?"

"Well you say your magic (Ed cringed at the word) is this 'alchemy'. We need to see if this 'alchemy' is any good."

"You doubt alchemy… boy you really don't know what it can do. Follow me."

Ed walked out of the room with the mages in tail. Erza kept a good eye on Ed, readying herself if he tried anything funny. They followed him to the guild hall that was still in shambles from the fight that morning.

"Stand back." Edward commanded. He clapped his hands together and placed his palms on the floor of the guild hall. Blue sparks flew throughout the air. Suddenly, the in pieces guild hall began to almost morph back into what it looked like before Ed showed up. Everyone in Fairy Tail stood in amazement as the guild hall was returned to normal, even looking better than it did earlier that day. _This boy can fix things just by putting his palms on the floor._ Makarov thought. _We can use him to fix the messes in the guild or caused by the guild on missions, meaning less paper work form the magic councel. Not to mention he is seems like a good fighter. Well, we can test that._

"Congratulations, Edward Elric, you passed the first test with flying colors!" Makarov announced.

Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy had shocked looks on their faces. Mirajane just smiled, while Erza just stood there.

Ed, on the other hand, was a bit confused. "FIRST test? You said I needed to pass A test, not TESTS."

"We need to test your combat strength and ability. You will fight one of the guild members tomorrow when you are healed."

"Fine, I guess I will have to kick another person's ass. Who is the victim?"

"Your opponent will be… ERZA SCARLET."

The guild went silent. Everyone had looks of fear and pity for Ed, for Erza was one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, and knew VERY well of her strength.

"Man, Edo is SO dead!" Natsu whispered to Gray.

"Oh yea, he is done for." Gray whispered back.

"Fine. It does not matter who I fight. I will win, and I will get back to Al and Winry."

Ed then walked out of the guild into the forest.

"Does he not know what he is getting into?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Oh yes he does." Erza said, overhearing Lucy. "Though, he is not afraid. He is determined to win, doing whatever it takes to get back to whoever it was he was talking about. He seems like a good fighter, however, he has never seen me fight."

"But you have not seen him fight either." Lucy added.

"All the more reason why this fight is going to be interesting."

After Ed left the guild hall, he walked around town to get a baring of what his surroundings were like. The people he saw seemed nice. The town was busy with movement all around, but it was a peaceful kind of busy. _Maybe this place isn't so bad. _Ed thought.

"HELP! HELP!" cried out a woman from a distance.

Ed looked over to see a woman who was looking up at a cat who was stuck in a tree. Ed ran over to her and asked if she needed help. However, Ed got a bit sick as he saw the woman's face as she turned around. She looked almost exactly like his mother.

"Can you get my cat out of the tree. He is always getting stuck up there and I can't get him down."

Ed smiled a bit and nodded. He walked up to the tree and began climbing it with ease. Within minutes, Ed was at the top of the tree, grabbing the cat. _If only Al was here, he would love this_. Ed thought to himself.

When he got down, the woman smothered Ed with hugs and kisses, thanking him for his help. Ed began to tear up a bit, wishing it was his actual mother holding him and not a look-alike.

"No one has EVER helped me. Here, follow me, I own a shop right here with all sorts of good. You can have one thing in there of your choice for free."

Ed followed the woman in her shop. It was a bit small but it had some interesting objects. There was some cards, a magic ball, and even some keys with weird symbols on them. However, Ed's eye was caught on something in the glass display at the register. "Hey, those gloves, what are they made of?"

"Oh those, those are ignition cloth gloves that fire mages uses sometimes. However, they are not so popular..."

"I will take them!" Ed said immediately.

"Oh, so you are a fire mage, am I right."

Ed once again cringed at mage. "No, but these will come in handy. Do you sew?"

"Yea, and I am pretty good at it, too."

"Can you sew something in red on the top of both of them?"

"Yea, I can sew almost anything you want."

Ed began to draw something on a piece of paper he grabbed that was next to him. He showed the lady who then studied the drawing. "Something specific. Any reasons?" the woman asked.

"Na, just thought it looks cool." Ed said. He did not feel like explaining alchemy again.

"Ok no problem." The woman took the drawing and the gloves to the back of her room. Within minutes, she came out and handed them to Ed, with the design perfectly sewed on.

"Thanks." Ed said as he left.

"Take care!" she replied.

Ed looked at the gloves he recently received. His smile was big with joy. _Colonel bastard thinks he is SO cool with his ignition cloth gloves and his fire alchemy. Next time I see him, oh is he in for a surprise_.

Ed then began to remember the woman who helped him and how she resembles his mother. He began to feel sad and had tears in his eyes again.

"Where did Ed go?" Natsu asked.

"I think he left for town or something." Lucy replied.

"We should go find him."

"NATSU! There is a thing called personal space."

"But he has been gone a long time. We need to find him, right Happy?"

"Aye." answered Happy.

"I will join as well." Gray said, following the two mages and cat.

They walked out of the guild and followed the path to town. As they got to the fork in the road that split to either the town or the forest by the guild, they just barely spotted Ed walking into the forest. They raced after him trying to find where he was hiding. They soon found him in front of what appeared to be a tombstone. "Trisha Elric, 1878 – 1904." Lucy read.

"Who is that?" Gray asked.

"Don't know, but must be someone important."

Just then, Lucy noticed Natsu reaching Edward. She wanted to stop him but was too late.

"Hey, Ed, stop being sad. We need to talk."

"What do you want, asshole." Ed replied somberly. "Seems you brought friends too." He looked into the bush that Gray, Lucy and Happy were hiding in. They all came out into view.

"If you are going to fight Erza, then you need to get past me first." Natsu challenged.

"Natsu, he still needs to –"

"Ok then, let's go." Ed accepted.

"Wha–"

"Just let it happen." Gray interrupted.

Ed and Natsu walked away from each other, turned back to face each other. "I have been waiting for this, ever since you came by." Natsu said, igniting his fists. "I am getting all fired up!"

"Yea yea." Ed replied, still with a gloomy look on his face. He clapped his hands and transmuted his automail arm into his signature blade. The familiar feeling of the blade attached to his arm made Ed feel a little bit better, but not much.

After a minute of preparation, the two fighters charged. Fists were flying and a quick pace that was hard to keep up with. Ed did a back flip away from Natsu. "Fire Dragon's Roar" screamed Natsu as flames shot towards Ed.

Ed slipped on his new gloves. The symbol on them began to glow. Ed dodged the flamethrower like attach and snapped his fingers, sending his flame at Natsu. However, instead of moving, Natsu began to swallow the flames.

"That was pretty cool! Being able to snap your fingers and fire flames!" Natsu commented.

_WHAT? HOW CAN HE EAT FIRE?! _Ed thought to himself. _What is he?_

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu said cockily. "I am all fired up now."

Natsu's flames around his fist grew in intensity. Ed was in trouble.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted. Ed slammed his palms to the floor, creating a solid wall to protect himself from the fire just in time. However, Natsu punched through and nearly hit Ed, who dodged and backed up from Ed.

"I have had enough of this." Ed finally said.

"We are just getting started." Natsu replied cockily.

"No because I am ending it." Ed's symbol on his gloves began to glow. Suddenly, Natsu's flames on his fists disappeared. "What? How did my flames vanish? I am generating magic flames that I should control. What happened?"

"You can't fully use your power if you don't understand it." Ed replied. "Yea, you're using your 'magic' to generate the flames, but they need oxygen to burn. Take away the oxygen by the source and the flames are extinguished. And also,"

Natsu began to choke on the lack of oxygen in the air around him. "I can use this same thing to choke you out."

Natsu tried to fight back, but it was no use. Natsu soon passed out, allowing Ed to return the oxygen back to the air around Natsu. "DID YOU KILL HIM?" Lucy screamed at Ed.

"No, I only took away the oxygen in the air for only enough time to make him pass out. I do not kill."

"But you did not need to be that harsh." Lucy scolded.

"He needs to learn life is not all fun and games. There are cruel things in life that WILL come by." And with that, Ed walked away.

Lucy could not help but notice the pain in Ed's eyes as he said that. Lucy caught something in her eye that was shining in her eyes. It was Ed's pocket watch. "Hey Ed, you forgot your…"

Ed was gone.

"Hey, is that his pocket watch?" Gray asked.

"Yea, he must have dropped it during the fight." Happy said.

"It is sealed shut. I wonder if he is hiding something?" Lucy wondered.

"So much for personal space." Happy said.

"Well," Gray said, taking the watch. He made what looked like a lock pick made of ice. He began poking the watch until he opened it. "Now we will know." He handed the watch to Lucy.

Lucy then looked at the watch and noticed something scratched in it. " 'Don't forget. 3 October 11.' "

"What does that mean?" said Natsu, who was finally getting up.

"I am unsure. But whatever it is, he is hiding something and we NEED to figure it out."

Ed was walking around town trying to find a place to stay. He did a few odd jobs here and there throughout the day after his fight with Natsu. He felt a bit bad for going so hard on him, so he thought doing some jobs to make money to buy a place to stay would help take his mind of things. Which it did.

He bought a little house by the river. Ed looked down the street to see Lucy and her friends walking in a building right by him. _They live right here? Shit, they better not notice me._

Just as that thought flew through his head. Lucy turned and saw him. She, followed by the two other boys and the cat began to go towards his direction. _CRAP!_ Ed thought.

He ran into his house locking the door. _Please don't come here. Please don't come here._

After a minute of silence, Ed let out a sigh of relief. _They are gone._ He went to look at the time on his pocket watch and realized he lost it. _FUCK! HOW DID I LOSE IT!_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ed swung to door open to see Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy standing there.

"God damn it." Ed said aloud. "Leave me alone." He went to close the door only to be stopped by Natsu. "Hey, wait a minute."

"What do you want?" Ed asked nastily.

"We found this after you left." Lucy said. She held out his pocket watch.

"Thanks, now leave." Ed took the watch and began to close the door, only to be stopped by both Gray and Natsu.

"We saw what it said inside. We know he had no right to pry but you should not have to hide anything from us." Lucy said. "We are all in the same guild, we are family. We should trust each other. I know that date you have scratched in there is important. October third, year eleven. What does that mean?"

Ed stood there for a minute. There was something about Lucy that reminded him about Al. He could not turn down Al.

"You guys really want to know all about me, do you?"

"We will share with you all about us. We are family and should get to know each other better. Plus it will be better than thinking of your fight with Erza tomorrow."

"I disagree, but I see that I will not be able to sway you. I am warning you. What you will hear is pretty gruesome."

"We can handle it, right." Natsu said confidently.

"Aye." replied Happy.

Ed sighed. He began to feel a bit uneasy about telling these new "friends" of his about his life after he just met them today, but another part of him felt good.

"Fine. Come in and have a seat."

End of Chapter 5. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Knowing One's Demons

New Chapter Done! Here it is!

**Chapter 6: Knowing One's Demons**

Ed let Natsu and his friends come in to his little house. They all sat on the couch that was in the living room. Ed grabbed a chair from the kitchen and brought it into the room. He sat down, a depressed look worn on his face. _I am getting sick just thinking about it. _ Ed thought. _How can I even go about telling these people who I just met about my life? I BLAME THE GUY WITH THE SLEEPING GAS… MAGIC… WHATEVER IT WAS! IF IT WAS NOT FOR THAT ASSHOLE THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN NO KNOWLEDGE ABOUT BY AUTOMAIL LIMBS AND NO NEED FOR THIS!_

"So, Ed" Gray finally spoke up. "What is the deal with the date, and what happened to your limbs?"

"You know, I have been interrogated all damn day," Ed answered back harshly. "You said you would tell me about yourselves. So, I feel it is fitting you guys go first, since this is YOUR world."

"Oooh, oooh, I will go first!" Natsu said. "I was raised by a dragon named Igneel. He is the one that taught me all about my Fire Dragon Slayer magic. He also taught me how to read and write and stuff. I had a lot of fun with him. I was raised by him until July 7 in the year 777, when I was around 11, when he disappeared. I have been trying to find him for a while, but have not worked."

"Through my travels I ended up here in Fairy Tail, where I have been ever since. It is around that time I met Happy. It was a really awesome day! He hatched from what I thought was a dragon egg."

Natsu paused, then continued somberly. "Lisanna and I took care of him when he was first born."

"SO which one was Lisanna?" Ed asked in curiosity, half believing Natsu's story but half thinking it is a load of bull.

Natsu looked out the window, sadly thinking of the past. "She died a while ago, on a mission with the Mirajane, her sister, and Elfman, her brother. Mirajane was the girl with white hair who ran the bar, and Elfman is the white haired guy."

Edward felt a little bad, for in Natsu's eyes were genuine pain, leading to believe that whatever Natsu said was indeed true. "I am sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine." Natsu said with a smile.

"Well, I don't have a story like Natsu and Gray." Lucy began. "I just always wanted to join Fairy Tail. I do not have any magic abilities, but I have celestial spirits. I use these keys (showing Ed her keys) to summon out spirits from the Celestial World. Like so." Lucy then pulled out a key and turned it. With a flash of light, a little snowman appeared, moving around as if it was shivering. After a minute, the snowman disappeared.

Ed looked at Lucy when she spoke. Something about the way she said "I don't have a story" gave him a weird feeling like she WAS holding back. If it was anyone else, he would have called it out. However, since Lucy was one of the nicer ones to Ed, he let it go.

"Gray. It is your turn." Natsu said out loud.

"Fine." Gray replied. "And DON'T volunteer me for shit, pink-haired flamer."

"What was that, you popsicle headed pervert?"

"Stop fighting, both of you." Lucy interrupted. "Gray, you may continue.

"Anyway, when I was little, a demon came and ravaged through my town, killing my parents and friends. It was there I met my teacher, Ur, who showed me how to use my ice-make magic. It was me and Lyon. I blame the training for my stripping habit, for part of our training was to train in the freezing cold in our boxers."

"When we were around the same age Natsu was when Igneel left him, that same demon came again. However, Ur used a spell called Iced Shell, a spell that turns your body into a shell of ice, covering the foe for eternity. From there, I ended up here in Fairy Tail."

"Wow, I did not even know that Gray," Lucy said.

"Yea, it is kind of hard to talk about."

"I did not know that you guys had a hard childhood." Ed said.

"Yea, most of the people in Fairy Tail did, which is why they came to the guild."

"I understand, but," Ed bent his head down, bangs covering his face, creating a shadow that hid his eyes. "I would rather have those lives than the one I have lived."

"OH YEA, what is SO BAD about your life, huh short shit?" Gray answered in a harsh tone. Natsu got up as well, offended by Ed's statement a little himself.

Instead of combating the insult, Ed remained still. Tears began to roll down his face. The mages noticed this and began to sit down, calming down a bit.

Ed took a deep breath, wiped the tears away, and began his long story.

"I grew up in a town called Resembool with my brother, Alphonse, and my mom and dad, Van Hohenheim. My dad was an alchemist who was pretty smart for his age. Though, as much as he was smart (Ed began to clench his fists in anger) he ditched us when Al and I were very little. He left without saying goodbye, no clue as to where he was going, nothing."

"A while after he left, Al and I found his alchemy books, and we began to learn how to perform alchemy. Our mom let us because it reminded her of dad. Life was fine for all of us, even without our rotten father. Al and I began school, ready to go up the ranks and become the best we could be. But…"

Ed began to sound even worse than he did. He had a depressed tone in his voice, but it got worse right after Ed finished that part.

"One day, we came home from shopping for our mother to find her on the floor. She was passed out and in trouble. We got her to a hospital for treatment, trying to save her. The doctors said she got the illness from a civil war that was going on at the time that spread to where we lived. The doctors say that she was in terrible condition before, being sick for over a year, not even telling Al and I. As hard as we tried to get her better, for months on end, the doctors said there was nothing we could do. Al and I desperately tried to keep our mom alive. However, our efforts were in vain. She died in our arms, succumbing to the disease that wrongfully took her from us. I was only eleven then, and Al ten. That tombstone you saw, 'Trisha Elric, 1878 – 1904.' That is what my mom's tombstone looked like when I was back in Amestris."

"Months after she was buried, Al and I began really studying alchemy, hoping to find a way to bring our mother back. There are two major taboos in alchemy: one cannot turn materials into gold, and the Ultimate Taboo: one can NEVER attempt a human transmutation, trying to bring the dead back to life. However, after many months of training and research, we decided to attempt the Ultimate Taboo."

"We gathered the 'ingredients' necessary to 'make' a human. They are 35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and small amounts of 15 other trace elements. We drew out the circle and activated it. Alchemists need a circle as a gateway to use the energy to be able to shape whatever it is they want to mold. When Al and I activated the circle, it glowed a beautiful golden color. We looked at each other in joy, for we thought we did it correctly. We did do it correctly, however, the result was something we did not expect to happen."

"The first law of alchemy is the law of Equivalent Exchange. To obtain a certain thing, something of equal value must be lost. It has to be a fair trade. We did not realize how much we had to give up to 'perfect' the human transmutation. We each ended up being sucked in and passed through "The Gate of Truth" that is opened during this transmutation. In it is all-powerful knowledge about alchemy that floods into your brain when inside. The knowledge is so great and vast it begins to terrorize you as it is forced into your brain. However, the price of that knowledge was huge. It costed my brother his whole body, and me my left leg. And in the end, the thing we made from the transmutation was not even human." Remembering the creature that spawned there sent chills up and down Ed's body.

Ed rolled up his left pant leg to show where the automail leg and his flesh met. "I was in shock and anger that my brother lost his whole body. With the new knowledge I had and a suit of armor that fell on the floor, I drew out a symbol inside the armor with the blood that poured out of my leg and, by sacrificing my right arm (Ed now rolled up his right sleeve, revealing his scars and arm), I attached Al's soul to the armor, keeping him alive, but taking away his ability to eat, sleep, even feel rain hitting his face. We lost so much, all to see our mother smile again."

"Al took us to our friends, Winry and Pinako Rockbell, who specialized in prosthetic automail limbs and, through a painful surgery, made me limbs, attaching the nerves in my body to the automail, causing severe pain. The Colonel I mentioned before came out to investigate a prodigy in Resembool, not expecting it to be me. After I healed up, he took me to the capital of Amestris, Central, where I took the State Alchemist Exam, being the only one to pass it out of the 200 people who took the test, being the youngest person to pass it in history. Then (Ed opens his watch and shows the date scratched inside) on this day, Al and I burned down our own house, so there was no turning back on our quest to get our bodies back."

"We spent years in search for a powerful stone known as the Philosopher's Stone. It is said to be able to let the user use Alchemy without being bound by its laws. However, we learned its secret ingredient is human lives, therefore we did not want to create one. There were a group of beings known as homunculus that wanted it for power. Father, the leader, had seven 'children' named after the seven deadly sins. Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, Envy, Greed (who was an enemy but became an ally in the end), Wrath (who turned out to be our leader, Führer King Bradley, who lead us into pointless bloodshed that was unexplained until his true identity was revealed), and Pride (who acted as the Führer's son and was leader of the Homunculus)."

"After a long time of fighting, we finally fought Father. He was very strong, not taking damage by our strongest attacks. It took Al sacrificing himself so I got my right arm back to beat him. I was very saddened that I lost Al, so I performed a human transmutation on myself, bring Al, body and soul, back home in exchange for my alchemy abilities. Years were spent by Al and I, looking for knowledge about the world, learning about a form of alchemy used as medicine called alkahestry. We soon came back to Resembool for an anniversary party when a homunculus known as Sin appeared. He was stronger than Father by far. He took Winry and lured us into his cave, forcing me to perform a human transmutation on these half-human half-animal beings called chimeras. I thought I did not have my alchemy so I said I would do it, not realizing that he can cause my alchemy to work. I was pulled into the Gate again to be put in front of Truth, the gatekeeper."

"He took my right arm again as payment. I then explained to him that Sin was behind this. Truth then revealed to me that Sin is Truth's clone who was stuck on earth in a slumber for centuries. Truth then said if I wanted to get back to help Al, Winry, and the others I had to figure out the reasoning as to why human transmutations never work. So, he sent me to another world, that being here."

Ed looked up from his long story, tears still in his eyes. "That is my life. Now you know about where I came from and how I got my limbs."

The mages and Happy all looked back at Ed with looks of shock, fear, and sorrow. Natsu and Gray knew they each went through hard things in their life, losing their family and being abandoned. However, they could not imagine walking in the shoes that Edward Elric did. How anyone is able to handle watching their mother die, then try to bring her back only to lose your leg and arm along with your sibling's body, then go on a long journey for most of your childhood in search for a way to fix your mistake, getting thrown curve balls at every direction, and then when it is finally over, another dilemma arrises, ending with you in a world unfamiliar to you was impossible in their eyes.

Lucy got up and went up to Edward, giving him a hug with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry." was all she could say.

With the way Ed was with these new people, he would have shoved her off and yelled at her to get off. However, the hug he got felt warm and good. It was something he did not get in a while. He wrapped his arms around Lucy, letting out a few sobs of his own out. Natsu, Happy, and Gray got up and joined Lucy. "Hey, as long as you are with us, we will always be here for you." Natsu said. "Whatever it is that you have done in your past, don't let it bottle you up. Let us bare your pain with you, so you can help us bare ours."

Edward went silent. He just met these people and they are already sticking up for him. "Thanks guys. You really helped me out. I think talking about what happened helped."

"No sweat. It is the least we can do." Natsu replied with a grin on his face.

"So, I am glad you are going to be a part of Fairy Tail, Edward." Lucy said.

"It's Ed," Ed said with a smile. "You are my friends, so Ed is fine."

"Lucy, you forgot he has to fight Erza tomorrow to see if he is in the guild." Happy added.

Natsu and Gray began to shiver in fear of the thought of her. "Jeez, it was nice seeing you."

"What you think I will lose?" Ed said half-jokingly. "Some friends you are."

"Dude, Erza is a frickin monster. How are you not scared of fighting her?"

"Well for one thing, she does not know how I fight. Also, she is not scary whatsoever. She seems tough but is nothing."

Natsu and Gray starred at the alchemist as if he had five heads and eight arms. "ARE YOU CRAY!" the two mages exclaimed.

"She can kick two mountains down to size with one kick. She is a maniac, bringing destruction everywhere she goes. How can anyone be scarier than Erza?"

"Oh I know a few people."

"Who, Ed?"

"Well, whenever I break my arm or leg, Winry begins to throw wrenches at my head like there is a target on it, Lust (one of the homunculus) could turn her fingers into spears that could pierce anything."

"Have any of them fought a giant monster and brought home a horn the size of a house on her back."

"No, but there is a woman I know for FACT that is scarier and stronger than Erza."

"WHO?"

Suddenly the air got cold. Ed began to wear the same pained face Natsu and Gray had at the mention of Erza. A vision of a woman in a white coat, black pants, and dredlocks appeared in his head, chasing him down ready to beat him to a pulp. "Tee… teach… teacher…"

"Who is she?" Happy asked.

Ed told the mages all about Izumi Curtis, his teacher who taught him everything about alchemy. He shared to the mages her training for a month on Mount Briggs, her failed human transmutation on her unborn child, and, worst of all, the things she did to Al and Ed for their training. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy and began to wear scared faces.

"How did you live?" Happy asked.

"Simple, Happy," Ed answered. "I said it before. I was willing to do anything to get my brother's body back. No matter what was thrown at me, I continued on towards my goal. The same reason why I WILL beat Erza tomorrow."

"It is getting late." Natsu said, yawning and stretching. "I'm going to go sleep. See you guys tomorrow. Good luck, Ed!" Natsu and Happy left.

"Yea, see you tomorrow." Gray said, following Natsu. Lucy stayed for a bit, looking at Ed in his golden eyes. She walked up to him and hugged him. "No matter what happens, I will be here for you. I can relate to you more than you think. I understand why you were sad. I know the feeling of losing my mother. I did not see her die, but I still understand."

Ed returned the hug back to Lucy. "Thanks, I know you will be. You remind me of my brother, Alphonse. He would never let someone hurting be left alone."

"Well then, I guess I am your sister." Lucy said with a smile. "Goodnight, bro."

"Yea, take care." Ed answered as Lucy walked out. After they left, Ed went and laid right on his bed. _I guess they are not that bad. _Ed thought, smiling to himself. _They really are an interesting group._ With that, Ed fell asleep.

End of Chapter 6. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7: Edward Elric vs Erza Scarlet

New chapter is done! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Edward Elric vs Erza Scarlet**

Edward woke up from his sleep. For once, he had no issues with getting good rest, which was something he would need for today. The only thing on his mind was the dream he had that night. He was with Al and Winry when they were little playing at the river. This was a common dream he had when he was on his adventures finding the philosopher's stone. Ed used this as a motivation to continue on: a reason to keep going to get their bodies back, so they can relive that time again. Now, he is using it to get through the new task at hand presented to him by Truth: to figure out the mystery that is human transmutation and to get back to his world.

Ed took a quick shower to ease his mind. He then put on his trademark clothes he washed earlier. He slung on his red coat, put his new ignition cloth gloves with the fire alchemy symbol on them in his pockets, and looked at his watch. _10:13. Ok, the fight begins at noon. _Ed thought. _I got time to go to the guild and relax for a bit. I think I will be ready. I am finally used to this automail arm again so I should have this in the bag._

He then walked out of his apartment and began his travel to the guild hall. Just as he walked past Lucy's apartment, a loud scream was heard. "AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Out of instinct, Ed ran into the house to help Lucy. "Hey Lucy, are you –"

"YOU BITCH! NEXT TIME KNOCK AND COME IN, NOT JUST WALTZ IN LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE!" yelled an angered Lucy.

She then kicked Natsu and Happy right in the head, sending them flying into a wall and right at Edward. "Dah!" Ed shrieked, getting out of the way at the last second.

"You too, Ed!" Lucy said, balling her fist.

"NO NO NO I was coming in because I heard you scream. I wanted to see if you were ok."

"Jeez, you all need to calm down. You might wake someone up." Gray finally spoke up, only being in his underwear.

"GRAY PUT ON SOME FUCKING CLOTHES YOU STRIPPER!" The loud smack of Lucy hitting Gray in the face echoed in the room.

"Ok, now that this is settled, why don't we all go to the guild for breakfast before Lucy throws another hissy fit and kills us?" Natsu said.

"Yea, that is where I was heading to meet you guys." Ed replied.

The mages got their things together and walked to the guild. It was as lively as ever, with so many of the guild members at tables eating, drinking, and talking about whatever it was that was the topic. Even Makarov was out, hanging out at the bar with Mirajane who was serving everyone. However, as soon as Natsu, Ed and the gang walked in, a huge crowd surrounded Edward. "So, you ready to fight Erza today?" said a mage.

"You are going to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter!" said another.

Ed was getting annoyed, but put it aside, for he was focused on what to do for the fight today. However, one comment got his attention. "I bet the shrimp could not last even a second with Erza." Jet said, while some of the guild members laughed.

A vein appeared on Ed's face as it got as red as his jacket from rage. "**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO PUNNY HE COULD BE HIS OWN SPECIES OF INSECT, YOU NO GOOD COWARD WHO CAN'T EVEN SAY SHIT TO MY FACE!**" he screamed, causing all the mages around him to flee in fear. Lucy laughed a bit at the scene. "Maybe he can beat Erza."

"I DEFINITELY CAN BEAT HER! NOT MAYBE!" Ed yelled now at Lucy.

They then joined Makarov and Mirajane at the bar. Ed finally calmed down a bit and ordered some breakfast along with Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy. "So, I know Natsu has that 'Fire Dragon Slayer' magic. Gray has the Ice-Make magic, and Lucy uses her Celestial keys, what is Erza's ability."

"Well," Lucy began as she was interrupted by Makarov. "No, no. She does not know about you, so you cannot know about her."

"What do you mean? I said what my ability was IN FRONT OF HER when you first saw my limbs." Ed said.

Makarov had to think back a bit.

_Flashback_

"_Oh yea, then what do you call making that spear by just touching the ground? Hu?"_

"_It's Alchemy. It is science where you take certain objects and with those shape it into something else."_

_End Flashback_

"So you did." Makarov answers. OK, her magic is called requip. She has many different types of armor and clothing in her arsenal that is kept in a pocket dimension which she can call on at any time. She as a lot of requips to choose from."

"So, she has one for almost any situation." Ed said.

"Yep." Natsu speaks up.

"Oh," Ed begins to smile. "So someone who can basically shape shift. That will make two on my list of people who shape shift and whose asses I still kick."

"Wait, you said you fought someone who can shape shift, but yet you said you didn't believe in magic." Lucy interrupts. "How can you say that?"

"Well, he and that girl Lust I told you about are exceptions I guess. They are two of the seven homunculus that I fought in Amestris."

"You mean the ones that were named after the seven sins?" Gray asked.

"Yep. They have all crazy abilities.

Just as Ed was going into detail, the clock in the guild hall rung 12 times, indicating it was finally noon. A loud bang was heard coming from the door. It was swung open with a woman in armor walking in. The guild got quiet with both fear and anticipation as to what would happen.

Ed turned to see the red haired mage walking in his direction. He then got up and walked right towards her. The Fairy Tail guild members watching the scene were surprised as Ed walked right up to Erza, showing no fear or sign of backing down. They were soon face to face with each other, only a few feet from mage to alchemist. "Well, I am surprised that you did not chicken out, Edward Elric." Erza spoke up.

"Na, I don't chicken out. I am surprised you are so confident about yourself. I don't see anything special about you. You just seem like some girl who tries to intimidate everyone into doing what she wants."

Erza chuckled a bit. "I see you are not one of the 'I don't hit girls' bandwagon. That is good, no holding back from you I assume."

"No way, I have fought plenty of women who are a hell of a lot scarier than you. No way would I hold back or back down."

The wind blew from outside into the guild hall, blowing the alchemist's long blonde braid and the mage's red hair. "So the guild does not get destroyed, why don't we take it to the back."

"Fine by me," Ed said. Everyone piled out of the guild and formed a huge circle around the two fighters. "Ok, the first fighter to be knocked out or unable to continue is declared the loser. No low bows, but everything else is ok."

The wind begin to howl as the fight was getting close to its beginning. "I hope you don't mind if I use my sword. I know you do not have any weapons on you. That is your disadvantage against me." She said confidently. Erza uses her requip to pull out a sword. The crowd ohed and ahed as Erza made the sword appear out of no where.

"I might not have weapons at the ready, like you do," Ed replied. He then clapped his hands together and touched the ground. Blue lightning sparked as he then began pulling out his signature spear from the ground. He spun it around all fancy, gaining appeal from the crowd as well. "But what is the point of carrying out junk like yours when I can easily make it from things around me."

"This is going to be such an awesome fight." Lucy said in the crowd. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"Erza obviously." Elfman answered. "She is more of a man than Ed."

"Yea, Erza is going to mop the floor with him!" Natsu added. "I like the guy, he is really chill, but he is no match for Erza. When this is done, I am going to challenge her."

"You know Ed kicked your ass when you two fought. If he loses to Erza, what makes you think you can beat her if you can't even beat Ed?" Gray commented.

"SHUT IT GRAY! Erza is going to win, and I will beat her, proving I am better, right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" replied the blue cat.

"I would not count Edward out so quickly." Mirajane said. "He was able to flip Erza when he first got here. We all know she is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, and even in his terrible condition, Ed was able to outwit her in the small skirmish they had. Not only that, he was able to use your attack, Natsu, and Gray's to create an explosion to serve as a get-a-way. If it was not for Mystogan and master showing up when they did, he might not be here right now. He has a very sharp mind, being able to plan out his moves and expertly perform them."

Makarov then appeared from out of the crowd. "Ok, fighters get ready…"

Ed and Erza both gripped their weapons tightly, waiting for the ok to finally begin what was thought of by the other guild members as the "Fight of the Decade".

"BEGIN!" Makarov yelled, cueing the cheers of the onlookers.

Just as Makarov finished, Erza charged at Ed with speed he has not seen since fighting Wrath. Just as Ed set up his spear for defense, Erza was right on top of him, swinging her sword at the boy. Ed was just able to put up his spear to block her attacks. She relentlessly swung one blow after another until Ed pushed her away with his spear and backing away from her, creating distance. "What's the matter, Ed?" Erza said, taunting the alchemist. "Am I too much for you to handle?"

Ed then laughed a bit. "Not at all." he replied with a smile, taking off his red coat. "In fact, you remind me of someone I knew who was even faster than you. I will admit, I did not expect that." Ed then gripped his spear and charged at the scarlet mage, swinging his spear countless times at her. She was able to block every attack he dealt, and with little trouble. _Is he trying to trick me?_ Erza thought to herself as she effortlessly blocked Ed's attacks.

Ed then went down and tried to swing at her from below. She jumped in the air, expertly dodging his attack. She did not realize though, as Ed went down, he clapped his hands and touched the ground, creating a trap for her so when she jumped, a hand from the ground grabbed her and swung her down, forming into a mound of hard dirt with a few little holes the size of a pencil around it.

Ed then grinned, holding the spear in his right hand he then snapped his fingers on his left hand. A spark flew from the snap, flying into the hole and erupting into a giant flame. Ed thought he had her with this attack and put his spear back into the ground. "I do not need this anymore." he said, putting the spear back.

The guild members were quiet with shock and fear. Ed walked away from the mound when a voice spoke up. "You thought it would be that easy."

Ed turned around to see a sword cutting a hole through the mound. The carved dirt then fell over, revealing Erza in a new outfit. She did have scratches on her, with very little blood dripping out. Her hair was now in two pigtails and wearing armor that was orange, red, and black. "My Flame Empress armor neutralized your flames, making then uneffective against me."

Ed was shocked that she was able to requip so quickly, and that she was able to outwit him. However, Ed had something else going through his head. _Man, she is good. Not only at fighting but she is pretty cute… WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

Suddenly a flash came from Erza as she requipped into a new set of armor. It was black with wings and came with a huge spiked sword matching the outfit. "Now, I am going to get serious. Purgatory Armor should do the trick."

Erza then began her onslaught, swinging her sword at Ed, who dodged at the last minute. He clapped his hands and ran them over his arm, creating his signature blade that Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy knew about. He kept the black jacket from ripping so no one else would find out about his metal arm.

Erza then aiming her attacks, swinging down on Edward with almost malice intent. Ed did his best to block most of her attacks. However, Erza was able to get a few hits in, just slicing Eds left cheek and left arm. Just then, Ed clapped his hands together and grabbed her sword with his automail arm. Sparks flew as the sword then exploded into pieces, creating a smokescreen.

Ed then backed out, trying to find her. _Where did that bitch go? _Ed thought. _I hate using Scar's technique. It feels so unnatural, but what else was I supposed to do?_

Suddenly, the crowd gasped as they spot Erza. She was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, flying above an unsuspecting Edward. She already had 30 swords circling around her when Ed finally looked up and saw her. "Take this, Ed! Circle Sowrd!" The blades she summoned then circled around her with blazing speed. Suddenly, they began to fly at Edward one at a time. Ed tried to get out of the way, but a sword would land right in front of him, preventing his escape (sometimes even cutting him) and drawing up dust, creating a smokescreen. Soon he was surrounded by 29 of the blades, with the last one coming at him and barely any room to dodge. _Damn her! I can't dodge! What do I do?_

Erza who was looking down in the smokescreen could not see exactly what was going on, but knew what happened. "Looks like I win." She said.

The crowd tried to see what was happening to Ed, for the dust prevented any indication. Suddenly, a loud noise echoed throughout the area. Everyone got quiet and waited to see what happened. Erza wore a confused face, wondering what happened as well. The smoke began to clear and the area where Ed was became slowly visible. The swords that surrounded Ed were now just barely visible. Erza, feeling confident that Ed was knocked out and out of breath from the fight, flew down to the ground, making the 29 swords that were in the circle disappear. "Now, to get back my favorite sword from that naïve child." Erza said triumphantly.

She walked towards the area when she stopped suddenly with a trembling look on her face. From her position, she was able to see what happened to Ed, though what she saw was something she did not expect. "What? How is that possible?" she said out loud in a scared voice.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, scared herself.

"Don't tell me… did she kill him?"

Makarov, who finally also saw what happened, changed his expression from fear to concern. "Look."

Everyone looked into the cloudy area. A wind came in and blew the dust preventing the fight to be seen from obstructing the view anymore. However, what was revealed to the onlookers was scarry enough to make some of them scream. The only people who were not as scared as the others were Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Mirajane, and Makarov.

"How is that possible?" Erza again said, scared at what she was seeing.

Ed stood there, panting from both tiredness and relief. Ed stood there, with a few new cuts on him. However, that was not the vision that scared everyone. Everyone could not stop starring at the sword that went right through Ed's right arm.

"How are you not bleeding? How are you not screaming in pain?" Erza asked, not enraged. "ARE YOU A DEMON SENT BY PHANTOM LORD OR NOT? ANSWER ME!"

Ed looked around at the guild members watching the fight. He realized now he could not hide his secret from them anymore. "Looks like I have to confess." he finally said, pulling the sword out of his arm and throwing it back to Erza.

Erza got even angrier with that comment. "SO YOU ARE FROM –"

"Before you say that: no I am not." Ed interrupted. "However, there is something I am hiding from everyone. Since everyone here is GOING to be my guildmates when I beat you, they should know at least one of my secrets."

Ed then began to unbutton his black jacket and undid his white shirt he had under it. He then, in one quick motion, removed his clothes, being bare chested. The crowd, minus Ed's friends in Fairy Tail gasped as they saw Ed's right arm was fake, revealing that the metal port went up to his shoulder along with the gruesome scars. He then rolled up his left pant leg, revealing his fake left leg that went up to just past his knee. Erza's face went from anger and hate to now fear and pity. _What happened to him that he ended up like this?_

"I do not care what pity you have for me, but this is going to end." Ed then said, clapping his hands and running his left hand over his fake arm, forming a blade.

Erza then smiled. She found a new respect for the alchemist. "Even in your condition, even in the shape you are in now, you continue to fight. However, it IS time to end this." Erza then requiped on an armor that was pink with many wing shaped decorations. She wielded a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated hand-guards reminiscent each of a pair of wings, and with the blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs. "This is my Arumadura Fairy Armor, the strongest armor I have."

"Fine, let's finish this." Ed said, now with a serious look on his face.

The two then resumed the fight, charging into each other. Ed and Erza swung at each other, trying to get the upper hand. Ed has having a little difficulty dealing with two swords. He tried watching her movements to predict when to try to disarm her. Finally, when she lounged out with one of her swords, Ed slid to the side and kicked her hand, knocking the blade out and far away from them.

Erza then swung with her one sword at Ed, trying to get him to trip up. However, h Ed's monkey like mobility prevented him from tripping. Suddenly, in a quick motion, Ed blocked one of Erza's swings and lounged at her, hitting her chest armor. Ed hit it with enough force to at least break it, not stab her. However, Ed did not expect that the armor would not even be scratched. Erza then went to swing at Ed, who dodged the attack and backed away.

"What, surprised my armor is perfectly fine? I said it was the strongest armor I had." Erza said. "It is like the Ultimate Shield for my offense."

_Damn, that armor is hard._ Ed thought. He began to feel an aching in his right arm. _Damn, I forgot to take a look at my automail from yesterday after my fight with Natsu. I need to find a way to get past that armor, but it is too hard. It is like an Ultimate Sheild. _Suddenly, Ed got flooded with memories of his fight with Greed, the homunculus who also said they had an Ultimate Shield. He remembered how he was able to weaken it and get the upper hand. "Yea, that might be the Ultimate Shield, but there is a way to break it." Ed said, with a plan already in motion.

"I would like to see that." Erza spoke up.

The two then charged at each other again, swinging at each other with the last bit of strength they each had left. Sparks flew from Ed's blade and Erza's sword connecting. They sped up as the skirmish continued, trying to outlast the other. However, their durability was an even match, something both opponents did not expect. _I just need to wait for the perfect moment to strike._ Ed thought. _Come on… come on…_

Erza kept swinging at Ed, who was now being more defensive. Erza then raised her sword for a swing from above. _NOW!_ Ed thought.

Ed then clapped his hands and pushed Erza away by her armor. She did not realize what he did and charged at Ed. Ed clapped his hand and put his blade away but gave him spiked knuckles. "Fairy Pierced Sword!" Erza yelled as she charged at Ed.

She swung at Ed with all her might, only to be dodged at the last second. Then, she over swung, leading to an opening. "HAAAAAA!" Ed screamed as he punched Erza in the stomach. The armor she had on shattered into pieces.

She flew to the ground, letting go of her sword when she hit the ground. She was in shock that Ed was able to break her armor. Just as she was getting up, something shined in her eye. It was Ed, holding her sword from her Arumadura Fairy Armor, pointing at her neck and his left leg holding her down. Ed smiled, looking down at his opponent. "That was an amazing fight, but it looks like I win."

Erza wanted to swing his leg off her, but she had no more energy. She smiled back at the boy. "Looks like I did."

All of Fairy Tail stood in absolute shock, starring at the alchemist wo triumphed over their beloved Titania. Makarov cleared his throat and spoke up. "Erza is unable to continue the fight. The winner and new Fairy Tail member is Edward Elric!"'

End of Chapter 7. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: The Party Before the War

Sorry for taking long to update. I have been going through with some issues, but don't fret. I promised I would fully write this story and I DON'T break my promise. Anyways… thanks to everyone who sent in reviews; Here is the new chapter.

**Chapter 8: The Party Before the War**

The crowd's cheers became deafening as the fight drew to a close. Everyone got to see an amazing fight between two strong fighters. However, no one would have guessed that Edward Elric, a pint-sized newcomer would be able to beat the great Titania. The crowd began to circle Ed who was still shirtless, hoisting him up on their shoulders and cheering for him as they carried him back in the guild hall.

Erza was still standing outside when Natsu, Gray, Lucy, & Happy walked over to her. "Man Erza, how did he win? Is he really that strong?" Happy asked.

Erza gave Happy a death glare, sending the cat fleeing behind Natsu. She began to laugh a bit. "Oh yea, he is strong." she replied. "I feel like he was still holding back a bit, but the amount he tried was enough to beat me."

"Wait, so he wasn't trying?" Gray asked. "How can you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, he could have attacked me when I let all the swords go from my Circle Sword. He could have also gotten out of the way from them falling if he went the right way, which I knew he saw. Ed was a bit sloppy in his dodging. He probably could have won earlier, if it wasn't for when I scratched him up as much as I did. He could have just done what he did to my Arumadura Fairy Armor and won."

"Maybe he was sloppy because you were overwhelming him." Lucy added, trying to not let Erza look down at herself.

"I know what you are doing, and thanks it means a lot." Erza spoke. "Though I know he was not trying, at least not super hard. The way he fought when we first met him and the way he fought today were of different styles. He was more defensive today than that day."

"Well, at least you tried." Natsu said. "Now, ERZA I CHALL–"

Natsu was cut off by a punch to the face from Erza, knocking him out cold. "Challenge me? Sure I accept. Looks like I already won." she said, laughing a bit as well.

Mirajane then ran out of the back outside to meet the four mages. "Hey, Ed is getting his stamp soon. Care to join?"

"Yea!" Lucy said with excitement. She remembered when she got her stamp and how awesome it was to be a part of Fairy Tail. The group then went inside. The guildhall was packed by the bar, where Ed sat. They were berating him with question after question. "How did you get past Arumadura Fairy Armor? No one is able to do that." a guild member asked.

"Well, most armor is made of carbon," Ed began, "which if produced carefully, can be the strongest shield one has. However, it can also be the weakest. What I did was with my alchemy, when she went to swing from above, is I rearranged the particles in the carbon of the suit and made become the weakest carbon, causing it to break when I punched it. From it breaking the force of not only my punch but also from the armor shattering did her in."

"Wow that's cool!" replied the guild member.

"Man, I want to try to get to Ed, but this crowd is so mushed together." Lucy said, wiggling her way to the front with Mirajane, Happy carrying Natsu and Gray behind her.

"We can just wait for something to happen." Gray replied.

"Like?"

As if on cue, a guild member spoke up, saying something he should not have. "Yea, I am still surprised that a guy as short and scrawny as him could beat Erza."

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE WOULD NOT GET KILLED IF SOMEONE STEPPED ON HIM BECAUSE HE WOULD FIT IN THE GROOVES OF THE SHOES! YOU THOUGHT WHAT I DID TO ERZA WAS BAD, I WILL DO TEN TIMES WORSE TO YOUR SORRY ASS!"**

The guild members all ran from Ed, in fear of what he will do. This cleared a huge path to Ed for Lucy and her friends to get to. "That is what I was waiting for." Gray said, smiling.

They all took seats at the bar, except Mirajane who went on the other side of the counter to begin serving drinks. "Nice going Ed! I knew you can do it." Mirajane said, smiling as usual.

"Thanks." Ed said. All the attention was beginning to annoy him. He just wanted everyone to get off his back.

"Yea, I was rooting for you all the way Ed!" said Natsu, who just woke up.

"If I was not mistaken," Gray added. "Natsu, I could have sworn you said 'Erza is going to mop the floor with him'."

"NO I DIDN'T!" Natsu yelled.

"It's fine." Ed said. "It doesn't matter who anyone thinks would win. I won, so that is that."

Soon Makarov walked on the bar, calling for everyone's attention. "Fairy Tail, we have a new member going our guild. Edward Elric has successfully passed the tests, and is now going to receive his mark."

The guild began to cheer. Makarov, with the stamp in hand, turned to Ed. "Ok, where do you want it and what color?"

"Well, I want it on my left arm, and obviously I want it to be red, because red is a badass color." Ed said smirking.

"Ok, hold still," Makarov said, as began to swing down with the stamp. "WAIT!" Ed said, stopping him before the stamp landed.

"What's the matter?" Makarov asked.

"Can I make a small alteration to the symbol placed on me?"

"WHAT ALTERATION? HOW DARE YOU ASK TO CHANGE OUR GUILD'S SIGN."

"No, I am not changing it at all," Ed said. "I just," Ed looked down in depression, "being with everyone here is like being in a family, and if I am stuck here for a while, I do not want to forget about my friends that I left behind from my world. If you do not want me to, then I understand."

Makarov looked at Ed sternly, then with a sigh began to smile. "Fine, though I don't know what you want to do."

"Here, allow me." Ed said. He clapped his hands together and touched the end of the stamp. However, it didn't change shape. "Ok, now I am ready."

Makarov then pressed the stamp on Ed's left arm. When he removed the stamp, a red Fairy Tail symbol appeared. However, there was a smaller symbol in black on the inside of the guild mark. "I now welcome Edward Elric to the guild of Fairy Tail! Now let us party until we pass out!"

All the guild members began chugging down the alcoholic drinks as if it were water. Soon, most of the guild was drunk. Including Master Makarov.

Ed was not a big drinker or partier. He had a mug of beer and hung out with Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy for a while. The party went late into the night without a bit of energy from the guild being seeped away from the long time of partying. Ed finally realized his shirt and jackets were outside. "Hey Lucy, I am going to go outside for a bit. I will be back later."

Ed then went out the back door and found his clothes in the middle of the battered backyard. Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground, fixing the backyard area to what it was before he and Erza tore it up. He then looked out towards the horizon, across the ocean. The full moon shined so brightly on the water that Ed could see every inch of his cut and bruised up body as clear as day. He looked down at his new mark, staring at the flamel symbol in the middle: a snake around a cross with a crown with wings floating above. The memories of Amestris began to wash over him. Suddenly a voice woke him from his daydream.

"So, not much of a partier, hu?" Erza spoke up, walking towards Ed.

He looked back and laughed a bit. "Yea, never was." He sat down at the wall that separated the beach from the guild's backyard.

"Same." She sat next to Ed. "That was some fight. I do not think I have fought such a great opponent in a long time."

"Thanks, I feel the same." Ed said, humoring her. He then put on his clothes. When he finished he turned to Erza, noticing she was staring at his metal hand that was sticking out of his sleeve.

"I'm sorry," Erza said suddenly, turning away. "I should not be staring."

"No, it's fine" Ed answered. He began to stare out into the sea. "I am used to it. I have gotten looks like yours today when you first saw my whole life."

"You have had that for your WHOLE LIFE?" Erza asked, now curious about Ed.

"Yea." Ed replied.

"How did you get it?" Erza asked. Ed then out again to the water, his sheepish smile turned into a frown. Erza realized something bad must have happened to him for it to happen. "I am sorry, I should not have asked. Please punish me."

Ed looked at her with a weird expression. "It is fine, and no I am good." Ed looked back out again, staring into space.

Erza smiled a bit and looked out to the sea as well. "If it makes you feel any better, my right eye is a prosthetic, which is why I cannot tear in that eye. When I was little, I was taken from my home in Rosemary Village to a place called the Tower of Heaven. I did not get to know my mom or dad very well. They supposed died when I was kidnapped. While I was at the Tower of Heaven, people, including women and children were all forced to be slaves and build the place. I disobeyed a rule and had my eye taken out. Then, days later, I escaped and came to Fairy Tail. I did not live the best of lives. That is why I am tough and strict, I grew up having to be that way."

Ed looked at Erza, who continued to stare out. "Only you and Makarov know of this, and I plan to keep it like that."

"I won't tell, I promise." Ed replied.

Erza turned and looked at Ed. "So, what happened to you, if you don't mind asking." she said again.

"I guess it is fair, since you told me about yourself, I should let you know about my miserable existence."

"Well, it could not be that bad." Erza said.

Ed looked down, bangs covering his face, forming a shadow over his eyes. "I did not get kidnapped by anyone, but I also lost my parents. My dad left home when I was very young and my mom died right in front of Al, my brother, and I. "

Erza was shocked to hear such a thing happen, and especially to an eleven year old. Ed then went into detail about his life, the same as he did when he told Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy. He told her about how he tried to bring back their mother, costing Al his body and Ed his left leg. He told her about how he gave up his right arm to attach his brother's soul to a suit of armor, taking away his ability to sleep, eat, and his sense of touch. He went on about the Philosopher's Stone, the Homunculus, and Father. He then spoke about Sin and Winry, leading into how he ended up in Fiore. Erza could not help but stare at the alchemist. _And I thought my life was bad, _Erza thought. _This kid was a military soldier at age 12, all trying to get his brother back to normal. After watching his mom die, trying to bring her back, only to lose parts of themselves, to fighting these immortal artificial beings and fighting just to survive everyday, it is a wonder he is such a skilled fighter and strategist: he had to be._

"I am so sorry." Erza said, finally speaking out loud.

"It is fine." Ed replied with a smile. He looked at Erza who, in turn looked back into his golden eyes. "The past is the past. We cannot change it no matter how much we want to. That is why I got the flamel, the symbol in the Fairy Tail guild mark, on me. So I can look down at it and remember my new family of Fairy Tail, but also remember my family from home and my goal."

Erza began to tear up, for she felt so bad for Ed and all he went through and to see him be able to act in such a positive way moved her. She hugged Ed tightly, crying into his shoulder. Ed was thrown off at her action, not knowing what to do. _She must not cry a lot for her to be doing this. _he thought. He suddenly remembered how he was hiding his pain for a long time and how he and Al cried on Teacher's shoulders. _Just like what I did. She is kind of cute and seems like she is a good friend.. _Ed smiled and began to hug her back. After a minute, Ed spoke up.

"Hey, Erza." Ed said. Erza looked up at Ed, who then wiped the tears out of her left eye. "You should not bottle up your hurt, it will only damage you in the end. I know you are friends with Natsu, and his group. Talk to them, or at least talk to me when you need to."

"Thanks," Erza said, "but this is my problem. I do not want to involve those who are not involved to begin with."

"That is what I am talking about right there." Ed said sternly. "You keep your friends out of the loop and they will stay like that. Let your friends help bear your sins so you can help them bear theirs."

Those words rang through Erza's head like bells. What Ed said made sense to her. It took her awhile of being alone for her to realize it but she finally realized that if she keeps on being a loner she will be miserable forever. "Thanks Ed. I never would have realized this if it was not for you."

"Yea, your welcome." Ed said.

Erza starred into Ed's eyes as Ed starred into hers. Suddenly, they each felt their faces come closer together, feeling each other's breaths hitting their faces. Ed and Erza were inches apart from each other when they looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Ed and Erza then closed their eyes and were leaning in to kiss when they were interrupted.

"HEY GUYS!" Natsu said stumbling outside to greet his friends. It was obvious from is red cheeks and walk that he was drunk. Ed and Erza jumped away from each other to make it not look like they were about to kiss, only to realize it was a drunk Natsu. "Why are you guys out here all alone, that is no fun. Ed, this party is for you, our new guild member, get in there and party!"

Ed smiled a bit. "We will be in there in a sec." Natsu walked in the guild, laughing about something as he went in. Ed turned to Erza as she turned to him, they were both blushing very bad. After a few seconds of looking at each other, they both laughed for a bit. "Man that was close." Ed said. "He almost saw."

"Yea, that would not be a good thing. He cannot keep his mouth shut for the life of him. Especially while intoxicated."

"Intoxicated, he is WASTED!"

They both laughed again. Ed then went up to Erza and hugged her. "See, you should feel alone, you got all your friends in there waiting for ya."

With that, they went into the guildhall to see everyone still partying and going crazy. Ed turned to Erza. "Look, while everyone is like this, I am going to sneak out and get some sleep."

"Ok see you tomorrow." Erza replied. As Ed walked out, she called out to him. "Hey, congrats on passing the tests, and welcome to Fairy Tail."

Ed smiled back, waived and left. He went straight into his apartment, taking off his clothes until he was in and throwing them in the washing machine to get cleaned. He fixed all his automail ports, took his wet clothes, and put them in the dryer. He then went into his bedroom and laid on his back, starring at the ceiling. He could not get that almost kiss out of his head, this being the last thing he thought of when he went to sleep.

The next morning Ed woke up to a shriek and some commotion. Ed looked out the window to try to see if it was by his apartment. When he realized it was not, he got dressed in his signature clothes and went to the guild. Just as he was getting there, he noticed the commotion was coming from the guild members who were around a tree. As Ed got closer he realized why: three of Fairy Tail's members were tied to a tree, all very beat up. Ed found Lucy after a few minutes of searching the crowd for his friends. "Hey, what happened?" he asked.

"Phantom Lord. They attacked Team Shadow Gear, made up of Levy McGarden, Jet, and Droy."

Suddenly, the air got a cold. Makarov was seen glowing, veins popping out of his head from rage. "They took this too far. They can ruin our guild hall like they did a while ago, but to attack my children… THIS MEANS WAR!"

The rest of the guild cheered, wanting to fight whoever did this to their beloved guild mates. However, there was one person who was not excited. Edward Elric, who knew about what a war truly is, had a grimace on his face. _I hope they realize what they are getting into._ Little did Ed realize he did not know what HE was getting into.

End of Chapter 8. Please Review!


	9. Update

Hello guys!

Sorry this is not a new chapter & that I have not been updating as often as I usually do. There have been shit I am going through that is mentally murdering me & taken all my attention. I am trying to get through it as best as I can. However, I did make a promise to finish this story & I WILL. I am going to be going away for vacation for 2 weeks this Sunday, hopefully it will help me get in a better mood. So if I do not finish this chapter by this Saturday it will be a while (not too long though). So please stick with me. I want to say thank you to all the people who have taken the time to read my story. You guys have been making me feel like I am worth something when I see all the positive comments you guys write. I hope you will stick with me to the end.


End file.
